the phenoix, the guardian, and the angel
by kitsune jewel
Summary: Bella hasn't thought of the Cullens in years but when she runs into three familiar faces her world is about to turn upside down but she will not be the only one for there have been mega changes in her life that the Cullens never expected.
1. Chapter 1

In the last three years I'd never really given much thought to what my reaction would be to seeing the Cullens again, to seeing _him_ again… well maybe in the beginning before I was changed, I'd spend my time wishing, hoping, praying that he would come back to me. That he would change his mind and realise he did really love me, but I stopped wishing after a while, cause I knew those thoughts would only cause me pain. I mean why would he love me? He was perfect and I'm just plain, dull Bella Swan… or at least I was until I "died". I've spent the last three years trying to convince myself that I'm different now, I'm stronger and better than I was before and with the help of my new family I actually started to believe it, that I was special, that I deserved to be loved by someone like Edward but now they're back and what do I do? I freak out and I run… turns out I've not changed as much as I thought I did, I may be different physically but deep down I'll always just be boring Bella Swan, the girl he left… the girl he didn't want…

I've been running for what feels like forever, and at the same time it feels like its been no time at all, I didn't even realise where I was going until I got here. So now I'm standing here looking out at the ocean from the cliffs at La Push, the place where I chose to end it all 3 years ago so much has changed since then but standing here now I have a similar choice to make as I did back then, when he left me, when it felt like I had lost everything I had the choice between life and death… I chose death, but the fact that I'm still here, even with the lack of heartbeat shows that didn't quite go as I had planned and for that I'm glad, I have a family that loves me, that wants me, that would die for me and I'd do the same for them… do I need the Cullens? Do I really need him? No, I don't think I do anymore, I love him and I know I'll never stop but I don't need him anymore, I want him, I always will, but I don't need him. He's happy now, with her and surprisingly I'm okay with that, if I cant make him happy at least someone can, after all when you love someone you put their needs, their life and their happiness before your own. So that's what I'm doing, as long as he's happy I'll be okay.

I have two choices now, I can live… or I can exist, when I was human I decided that I couldn't live without him and for months all I did was exist, I went through my life completely numb and oblivious to the world around me… but now things are different, I lost everything back then and had nothing to live for, or so I thought, now I know I was wrong and now I have a whole family to live for and they need me I have to be strong for them…

I took two small, slow steps forward and then I jumped, falling through the air towards the waves below the question was playing over and over in my mind like a broken record, live or exist, live or exist?

And just before I plunged into the water I opened my eyes and smiled… I choose live.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob Black, if you don't get your ass on the back of this bike in the next 10 seconds I swear I will drive off without you and you'll have to run behind me like an idiot" I yelled with a bit more anger than I'd originally intended, but hey it did the trick. Jake came running out of his house at werewolf speed with a scowl on his face, obviously irritated at being rushed. I answered his scowl with an amused smile.

"Bells, you're so impatient!" he groaned before smiling back.

"Yes, yes I am, but in my defence you take forever to get dressed, you're worse than Evelyn!" I laughed and before he had a chance to protest at my comparison I was speeding away from his house at a speed that would have caused me to die of fear had I still been human, being a vampire did have its advantages…

"Bella, you drive like a lunatic, I hope you know that" he said as we stopped in Port Angeles but the ear to ear grin on his face let me know he loved the rush of speed as much as I did.

I rolled my eyes at him before asking what he wanted to do first, we had the whole day to hang out just the two of us and that hadn't happened in a while, I'd missed this, we'd decided to go see a movie Jake wanted to see Spider Man 3, I just wanted to spend time with my friend so I just went along with his choice.

He grabbed my arm just before we entered the movie theatre and said "Umm, Bells… there might be a problem, you might have to use some of your vampire charm to get us in…" he wasn't looking at me so I slapped him on the back of the head before growling "Jake! What DID you do!" I almost laughed at the look on his face, it was like he'd just been caught sneaking cookies before dinner by his mother, he looked at his feet before answering "well last time we were here, Quil started a popcorn fight with me, and Embry and well it sort of escalated from there… they tossed us out saying that if we ever stepped foot in that movie theatre again they're have us arrested". He looked so ashamed I couldn't help but laugh and it wasn't long before he joined in, after we controlled ourselves I dragged him into the movie theatre after me and walked straight up to the guy that worked there, his eyes almost popped out of there sockets at the sight or me and he was almost drooling, this was going to be easy… I resisted the urge to roll my eye's as the boy stuttered as I bought our tickets.

The movie had been out for almost 2 weeks already so there weren't many people there, a few couples were making out in the back rows and a few other people were scattered around in the theatre. We made our way to the middle rows and sat down. The movie still hadn't started yet so I sent Jake to get popcorn as I closed my eyes, concentrating on blocking my mind from the thoughts of the few people that were in the movie theatre. I'd gotten quite good at blocking my mind since I got this power, it could be annoying at times, not just the fact that most of the male populations thoughts of me could make a porn star cringe but because this was _his_ power, and every so often it would remind me of _him_, as if I didn't have enough trouble getting over the only guy I've ever been in love with.

My eye's snapped open suddenly and I almost jumped out of my seat as a voice said in my ear "earth to Bella! The movie is about to start" I hadn't even noticed Jake get back, I just grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at his face resulting in him yelling "hey!" a bit too loud earning us a few mean glares from the other people here with the exception of the couples in the back that were otherwise "occupied" and four other people that had come in and sat a few rows in front of us.

Something about the four people seemed familiar, but I could only see the backs of there heads. There was a blond guy with his arm around a short, black haired girl she seemed excited somehow, like it was taking all her self control to sit still, I could tell this even though I couldn't see her face. Next to them was a girl with curly platinum blond hair, she was resting her head on the shoulder of a boy with messy copper hair. The copper haired boy seemed to be uncomfortable, he was sitting completely still, too still… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jake asking me what I was staring at. I growled at him for interrupting me and went back to staring but the blond girl turned around to glare at me and the black haired girl giggled, the blond hair boy seemed to be trying to conceal his amusement I could tell he was shaking with laughter, I looked to the copper haired boy and he just seemed oblivious. When my eyes found the blond girl again, it was then I realised she was a vampire. I hit Jake on the arm with more force than I intended and pointed to the blond girl who had turned around again now and whispered to him that she is a vampire, too low for human ears to hear. This time they all turned around, and I swear if I was still human, I would have died right then and there at the sight of them. I looked at the four inhumanly beautiful faces staring back at me. Alice Cullen was smiling a smile so big that it could melt even the coldest heart, next to her Jasper looked amused with a grin on his face, the blond I didn't recognise was glaring at me with a mixture of what was obviously hate and jealousy…. And last but not least, the copper haired boy, the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Edward Cullen, who was staring at me with a look of pure shock on his face. I don't know how long we sat there staring at each other but Jake growled and I snapped out of my own little world.

"Jake lets go" I said grabbing his arm quickly pulling him along the row of seats, he didn't object. I knew I had to get out of here now I could feel my emotions boiling up inside of me and the power I found hardest to control was just waiting to explode out of me and that would not be a good thing. We made it to the end of the row of seats ready to run out of there but the Cullens stood in front of us blocking our way. Alice was jumping up and down happily and Jake was telling them to move, but I couldn't control it for much longer, I knew there was no way I could calm down enough to stop this, Jasper was doubled over with my pain Alice shrieked and tried to figure out what was wrong with her husband. Jake turned to me with a look of pure horror on his face… he knew what was about to happen, he'd seen it twice before.

"Bella! Bella! Look at me now! You have to calm down" I tried to look at him but I couldn't it took everything I had not to lose control right there and then somehow I managed to speak.

"Jake!… I-I cant control it…. You need to get me outside NOW!… g-get me to the ally" and with that he picked me up and we were running through the fire exit at the side of the theatre and out into the ally, I knew the Cullens had followed us but I didn't care, I had to focus now or I'd destroy everything within a 5 mile radius.

"J-Jake stand back, call Vicky" he did as I told him now was not the time to argue, I knew there was no stopping what was about to happen but I had to focus, so I could stop anyone else getting hurt, Alice tried to run up to me but Jasper grabbed her arm, he understood… he could feel it too. I closed my eyes and tried to take a few unnecessary deep breathes and I used every bit of strength I had left in me to conjure up a force field around me and then I lost control.

It felt like every inch of my body was on fire, well I suppose that's because it was and it hurt like hell, it was like the pain of transformation concentrated into one burst of pain and fire and as quickly as the pain started it was over and I fell to the ground, and the force field that shielded everyone else from my little explosion fell too. Jake and the Cullens ran over to me, I didn't have the energy to move, or even breathe I just closed my eyes and waited…

After what I think was a few minutes I heard the voice I was waiting for, Victoria came running over to me asking Jake how bad it was and ignoring the Cullens completely, I would have laughed if I could have until I heard a loud snarl coming from 2 of the Cullens, one I recognised as Edward, the other I assume was the girl he was with, I didn't know her name yet and at this moment I really didn't care. I opened my eyes carefully and smiled at Victoria. She looked down at me, anxious and said "How're you feeling B?"…

I decided to test my voice, it came out stronger than I thought it would "fine, did you bring it?" she nodded and pulled out a flask and handed it to me. I drank it quickly, feeling my energy slowly coming back to me as the sweet liquid ran down my throat. I didn't crave blood as much as other vampires do, but I still needed it, I only have to hunt once a month, but I could go longer and the only other time I need blood is when my powers drained my energy, which didn't happen too often, infact its only happened twice before now. Me and my family are "vegetarians" like the Cullens, even Victoria and Laurent changed their hunting habits after they changed me, I guess I really do have a strange effect on vampires.

Feeling strong again I hopped up from where I was lying down in the ally and hugged Jake and Victoria.

Victoria handed me some clothes, only then did I realise that the clothes I was wearing were almost non-existent and burnt beyond repair. I smiled at her and said "thanks Vicky I actually forgot about that" she just laughed before turning serious again and said "I take it this little outburst was their fault" she said pointing over her shoulder to the obviously shocked and confused Cullens. I shook my head and said "they didn't do anything, just caught me by surprise" I smiled and pulled her and Jake in front of me while I changed at vampire speed behind a dumpster.

"Bella… you're a… a.. vampire?"

I couldn't help but break down in a fit of giggles at Edwards response, after 3 years and that's the first thing he says? Stating the obvious. If possible the three Cullens now looked even more confused than before and the blond girl just looked at me with pure hate, which of course made me laugh more. Vicky and Jake just stood looking from me to the Cullens with amused expressions on their faces. Once I'd gotten my laughter under control I straightened up, looked straight to Edward and said with a smile "well done Edward, you get a gold star for your wonderful observation skills".

Over the past 3 years sarcasm had become one of my "coping mechanisms". It was easier than showing my real feelings. Vicky knew me well enough to know this and chose this point to join in the conversation.

"Sooo what brings you all back here? I was hoping I wouldn't have to set eyes on any of you again" she said in a fake polite voice but the venom behind her words were obvious. She hated the Cullens, especially Edward. Not because they killed James, she stopped being mad at that a long time ago, she hated them for hurting me. She was my friend now. My sister and she has saved my life on more than one occasion. I smiled at my sister and spoke to her mind in a calm voice _"Vicky, its okay… I can handle this, you should get back to the house now, I'll be home soon okay" _she turned to me and looked into my eyes, checking my words were true before nodding and turning to leave and as she did this the blond vampire with the Cullens spoke for the first time her voice full of hate, anger and jealousy "its none of your business why we're here, and if you don't want to see us I'll gladly scratch your eyes out for you, bitch!" and with that my eyes went pitch black and I turned to her and said in a calm but terrifying voice that I had perfected in my years as a vampire "NEVER! Threaten a member of my family again or I swear I will rip you to pieces, and then let you heal just so I can do it all over again before I kill you, do you understand?" as I was finished saying this as if to prove a point I used one of my powers to burn her eyebrows off which cause Jake to roll on the ground laughing. She let out a scream of shock then pain, before I stopped the fire and repeated one more time, slowly my words dripping with venom "I said… do you understand?" she wimpered and nodded slowly while feeling with her hands to check the damage I had done and with that I turned to leave dragging Jake along with me who was still having trouble controlling his laughter.

As I was walking away from the Cullens I felt a hand grip my wrist.

I turned around to see Edward looking down into my eyes, I couldn't read the emotions in them, there was confusion but something more than that, that I couldn't figure out.

"Bella-" he started but I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and turned to Jake and tossed him the keys to my bike speaking to him through my mind _"Drop it off at my house later when Sam is bringing Lily home okay? I wanna run home"_ he looked like he was about to protest but I silenced him with a look filled with authority that could put Sam to shame. He groaned in defeat and walked away, I waited for the roar of my motorbike before turning to Edward and saw that Alice and Jasper were now standing behind him staring at me too.

Alice looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

We stood in silence for a few minutes before Jasper decided it had gone on long enough "Bella, what the hell was that back there?".

I looked at him and smiled before saying "which part were you referring to?".

He looked at me like it should be obvious, and I did know what he was talking about but it was fun messing with him "the part I was referring to was the part were you blew up like a nuclear bomb and somehow contained it" the way he said this made me laugh and I mimicked his earlier tone saying "that Jasper, that would have been 2 of my powers obviously" this time Alice did speak up and said half excited half confused "you have more than one power? Oh my god Bella that is sooo cool" I smiled at her, I didn't agree with her. Sure sometimes my powers came in handy and I liked having them, but sometimes they were a burden. Today being an example of that.

"Does it always hurt that bad?" Jasper asked grimacing as he remember the pain. "Not always, only when I lose control." he smiled sadly in understanding and I smiled back, I had really missed Jasper, sure as a human I had to keep my distance but I still loved him like a brother and I'd always be grateful for him being there with me through the whole James thing in phoenix. Another few moments passed in silence before I decided I should leave, I turned to walk away again after whispering a quick "goodbye" and once again I was stopped by a hand on my wrist, I sighed but didn't turn around and ask "What do you want to say Edward? I don't want to stand in this ally all day" I turned to look at him as he started to speak "Bella… I'm sorry" he said his voice was full of the same emotion his eyes held earlier, and emotion I couldn't understand. I just smiled my well-practiced fake smile and said "Don't be" before turning to leave for the third time, I heard the blond vampire growl in what was obviously frustration, I smirked and turned to see her cowering in the corner hands over her now non-existent eyebrows before turning back to Edward and saying "You better go get your girl… we can pretend you never even knew me" and with that I walked away, this time no one stopped me and my walk turned into a run as soon as I was away from human eyes.

I kept running without really knowing where I was running to, although I don't think I was running to anything really, I was just running away from my past. I knew I could have handled that situation better but I wasn't prepared for it, as my little explosion showed but its done now and I cant change that. I pushed myself faster and faster. I know I shouldn't run from things, after all they have all eternity to catch up with me and I'd have to stop running sooner or later. Knowing my bad luck it will probably be sooner but for now I'm content with running, I guess I have more in common with Renee than I thought, she was good at running from her problems too.

I stopped once I reached La Push, now knowing where my subconscious had taken me. I sat down near the edge of the cliff, just thinking for what seemed like hours. Before I stood up and jumped off the cliff. Cliff diving was a hobby I had picked up off of Jake and the pack, it was fun, it may not have the danger appeal seeing as I'm a vampire and would survive the drop and couldn't drown in the choppy water below but the falling part was amazing, it made me feel so alive. It was like flying on less controlled. I made a decision as I hit the water. I wouldn't fall to pieces like I did when Edward left me. I would stay strong for my family… and for myself. If I cant stop loving him, the least I can do is stop myself from become like a zombie, going through life without feeling or experiencing anything. I want to live, not just exist. So that's what I'm going to do.

I swam to the shore with ease and walked along the beach slowly smiling. I used my powers to get my clothes and hair dry before running home. I still lived in Forks, only I had a new house. My family has grown quite a bit over the past 3 years, there are 12 of us that live here. When I decided that I wanted to come back to Forks for a while before moving to Italy to live permanently with the rest of my coven 11 of my family decided to come too. We still visit the larger part of our coven in Italy often and they visit us here too. 12 of us would not have fitted into the old house I had inherited from Charlie so we made a new one, its not so much a house as it is a mansion. I used my powers to create a clearing in the woods and a road leading to it and we all worked together to build it. It took less than a week, which seems unbelievable considering its size, there are 3 floors, 4 if you include the basement and spread over the 3 floors are 16 bedrooms, all with their own en suite bathrooms, there is two living rooms and a dining room and a massive kitchen, a library, a games room, a music room and a bunch of other rooms. I stood and looked up at the home I had made with my family and sighed before walking at human pace up to the front door, not sure if I was in the mood to face the chaos that was my family.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got through the door I was bombarded by 3 of my brothers all asking me questions at the same time. I had to scream at the top of my lungs to silence them before saying "Okay now, one at a time please!".

First to speak was Caden "Sorry B, its just we were having a little discussion and these two idiots wont admit that I'm right and they're wrong and everyone else in the house is either ignoring us or refusing to take sides to its up to you to settle this arguement once and for all" he said with a nod after pointing either side of him to show that our two brothers were the "idiots" he was referring to.

I groaned in annoyance and went to sit on one of the white sofa's in my favourite living room. It was always like this with the three of them, they'd have an arguement and then I'd have to end it because no one else would. I love my family, but one things for sure they definately know how to annoy the hell out of me. I sighed and gave in. "Fine! what is the arguement about this time?" the arguements they had really were about the dumbest things. This time it was Nick who spoke, he said each word carefully and clearly as if it was extremely important that I didnt misundestand the question, which made me have to supress the urge to laugh as he said "Okay B... We need you to tell us, who would win in a fight to the death." I rolled my eyes, not this again. He ignored me and continued "Spiderman, Superman or Batman" and that was it... I was rolling around on the couch laughing with tears in my eyes, if I were still human I'm pretty sure my sides would be in agony by now. My three brothers just stood there looking at me not sure whether to be amused at my reaction or insulted that I wasnt taking this seriously. Amusement seemed to win and soon they were laughing too and our laughter seemed to attract the rest of our family downstairs too. Once we managed to stop laughing. I turned to Zach, Caden and Nick and said simply "Superman" before turning to the everyone else.

The whole family sat for about an hour just talking, well, Zach and Nick just glared at me, while Caden sat there looking smug. I looked around the room at each of the faces of my family, I may have only known them three years but it feels like forever, and I know they all love me as much as I love them. Our family is quite random and chaotic and our house is rarely quiet, but that keeps life interesting. All of us are very different and thats what makes us work.

Zach was turned when he was 17, but he is actually 53. He doesnt remember much about his past or how he was changed, he only had his vampire memories and knew his name was Zach. He makes me laugh, he gave himself the nickname "Spiderman" because of his power, it is kinda cool. He can sort of defy gravity, not flying really but he could walk up the wall and across the roof if he wanted too. He's almost never serious, the only thing he loves more than laughing is making other people laugh, even if its at his expence.

Caden and Nick were brothers before they were turned aswell, they look similar but they couldnt have more different personalities. Caden loves to play pranks on people, even I have to admit they usually are incredibly funny, but aside from that he is a really sweet guy, he'll always be willing to listen when someone he cares about is upset, even if the advice he gives usually involves some major prank against whoever cause the upset in the first place, he was turned when he was 16 but he is actually 36. Nick is different he takes everything seriously, but not in a bad way, its really kinda cute. He still knows how to have fun though, when he relaxes a bit, he was turned when he was 18 at the same time as Caden, so technically he's 38. Caden and Nick dont have powers exactly, just some of their human traits became more dominant.

My two other brothers, Adam and Joshua are the oldest out of all of my siblings (in vampire years of course). Adam was only 11 years old when he was turned into a vampire, but he's been a vampire for 132 years, he must have been very good at getting his own way as a human, because his vampire power is persuasion. He can make almost anyone do what he wants if he uses his power, only it doesnt work as well on vampires as it does humans... he doesnt like to use it unless he has to, he says its no fun getting your own way if you dont work for it, but thats just the way he is. Josh is physically 19 but he has been a vampire for 125 years. He has the power to multiply his strength, but like Adam he doesnt like to use it unless he has to.

Laurent and Victoria act as "the parents" of our bizarre family when need be, but really we all think of them more as our siblings. They are together now. Vicky realised after saving me, and changing me that James never really loved her, that he was using her, when she realised this her and Laurent got together. I think of them now as my friends, my brother and sister. Its hard to believe I once feared them knowing them the way I do now. They dont really have powers, more like skills. Vicky is very evasive, its really hard to catch and Laurent, well... he's kinda like a cat, he'll always land on his feet, no matter how bad a situation is he can make it work to his advantage.

And then we have my sisters; Amelia (who will kill you if you call her anything other than Mia once told thats what she prefers), Jade and Evelyne. Amelia was only 10 when she was changed, I found her in Italy when I first joined my coven and saved her from the vampire who changed her. He really was the definition of monster. She thinks she's been a vampire for about 7 years but she's not sure. Her power would put Alice to shame, she can see the past and the future and her visions are alot more accurate than Alice's, but the further into the future she looks the less accurate her visions could be.

Jade was changed by Caden when she was 17. They've been together ever sinse, which is almost 26 years now, they've only been married once. They said they only needed to say the vows once and mean them and thats enough for them. Jade doesn't have a power but she's really caring and compassionate, she reminds me of Esme, thats probably why I liked her as soon as I met her.

Evelyne was bitten by a new born vampire when she was 18, she would have died but Josh saved her and stayed with her while she changed. Like Caden and Jade they've been together ever sinse, but in the 60 years they've been together they must have been married at least 25 times. She is a bit like Rosalie, only unlike Rosalie, she actually likes me... She's very beautiful, and she knows it and isnt afraid to flaunt it, but beyond that she really is very sweet and caring, if you hurt someone she cares about she wouldnt hesitate to kill you.

My favourite two members of my family are my two best friends, they've both been in Italy for 2 months doing some work for the rest of our coven. I miss them like crazy. Travis and Christopher were both changed by me about a month after I became a vampire, I changed them to save them and because they asked me to. Travis was 20 when he was changed and he can block the powers of other vampires, Chris was 19 when I changed him and he has the power to see peoples pasts. The three of us are inseperable, well... when we're on the same continent. Our minds are linked somehow, one of my powers is that I can talk to people using my mind and they can reply using theirs, but with Travis and Chris its like we can have a 3-way conversation and they can talk to eachother using their thoughts too.

The last member of our family, is the most important person in my existence. Lilyana. I found her like I found Mia, in Italy. Only Lily had just been bitten, she was only a few months old at the time. How anyone could try and kill an innocent baby I'll never know, its beyond monstrous. I gained a new power the day I found her. My favourite power. The power to heal. As I was holding her while she was changing my hands started glowing and after a minute she stopped screaming. Her heart was still beating. She was alive. I decided to keep her, I fell in love with her the second she opened her little green eyes. Lily is 4 now and she's not like other children, I saved her life but I couldnt save her from the effect the venom already had on her. She's a half vampire, she has the best vampire traits like the speed, enhanced senses, and even the power of telekineses, but she also still has all her human traits too. Lily is treated like a princess by our entire coven, they all love her and would go to hell and back for her without a moments hesitations.

"Hellooo! Earth to Bella!" I was pulled out of my thoughts to find Evelyne waving her hands infront of my eye's trying to snap me out of my trance. "Sorry" I mumbled. She just laughed and asked "What were you thinking about, you had such a goofy smile on your face". I have a permanent blush on my cheeks from when I was changed but I'm pretty sure that I would have turned redder than a tomatoe as she said that because my entire family, with the exception of Travis, Chis and Lily were all staring at me with amused smiles on their faces. Just as I was about to answer someone knocked on the door... well, actually it sounded more like 4 or 5 very impatient someones banging on the door. Which really annoyed me. I stormed over to the door and pulled it open ready to yell at whoever it was about the persistent knocking but when I saw who it was I lost the ability to form a coherent sentence...

I just stood there staring at the eight vampires staring back at me, I barely noticed my family had walked up behind me until once again Jade snapped me back to my senses by tugging my arm and asked "B, do you know these vampires?" I nodded slowly without taking my eyes off of them and said "Everyone... these, these are the Cullens" my family had a mixed reaction to these words, some growled, some gasped, while others were frantically asking if I was okay with their thoughts. It wasnt until Caden asked in my mind which one was Edward and could he kick his ass that I stopped staring and turned to grin at Caden shaking my head.

All at once the Cullen siblings minus Rosalie and the blonde one from earlier, started talking all at once in desperate voices, I only caught parts of what they were saying, words like "Alice", "vision" and "Volturi", Carlisle hushed his family and started to explain "Bella, what they were trying to tell you was that, Alice had a vision... She saw the Volturi coming here and 2 of their guard attack you, we wanted to warn-" he stopped talking when he saw the huge grin forming on my face and instead asked "Bella, why are you smiling? dont you know who the Volturi are? do you have any idea what they're capable of" with that my grin widened and my family were all laughing.

I turned away from the Cullens walking back to the living room and shouted over my shoulder "You better come in..." I shook my head at their confused thoughts smiling and after a few seconds they followed to were my family and I were sitting.

Once they all sat down I was beaming at my family, they were all just as happy as I was at the little visit we would be recieving soon and were just as amused at the Cullens reaction. I was the first to speak, I turned my head to Alice asking "Would you mind showing me your vision?" she looked confused so I explained "Just think of the vision and I'll be able to see it through your thoughts". Once she did as I asked I held out my hand and a projection of Alice's vision was playing like a movie so that I could let my family see. When the vision was over I looked around the room, the Cullens were once again, completely shocked by my powers, while my family were smiling happily.

Evelyne and Josh said at the exact same time "Its about time!" then looked at eachother in horror, which cause me and my family to start laughing. Then Edward spoke sounding angry and frustrated "I do not see what is funny about this situation at all! The most dangerous family of vampires is about to show up here and 2 of them will attack Bella and you're all laughing?" this only cause my family to look at eachother and laugh even more, making Edward growl in frustration. I tried to calm myself and said between laughs "Okay... well... I think maybe I should explain a few things". That seemed to calm the Cullens slightly and all the eyes in the room turned to me, and everyone was silent except for the occassional relapse of laughter from Caden and Zach.

I took a deep breath out of habbit before I began "The reason we all find this so funny is because, the 2 vampires that will attack me" I had to stifle a giggle at the last part "well, they arent trying to kill me or hurt me, they're my best friends... they've been in Italy doing some work for the larger part of our coven for about two months now." the Cullens relaxed just a little and I decided to let them digest this information before moving on, Jasper and Edward spoke at the same time Jasper asking curiously "Wait! did you just say the larger part of your coven? there is more of you" while Edward sounded annoyed when he said "That still doesnt explain why you would laugh at the fact the Volturi are coming here!" I sighed and continued my explaination.

"Yes Jasper, there is more of use, alot more and Edward I remember you being alot smarter and more perceptive than this, the Volturi IS the larger part of our coven, I am a member of the Volturi and have been for the past 3 years, the Volturi is my family... I decided I wanted to live in Forks for a few more years before moving to Volterra permanantly, and they-" I pointed to my family "- they wanted to come with me..."

There was silence for a few minutes while the Cullens tried to take in the most recent information and me and my family waited patiently. I smiled at the thoughts running through there head in the silence...

_Emmett - My little sister is one of the Volturi? cool! wait... no... thats not good..._

_Carlisle - I didnt think Bella would join a coven of vampires that drink from humans, I hope she doesn't_

_Esme - I'm just happy to have Bella back, it doesnt matter to me..._

_Edward - How the hell could this have happened! How could she join them! it wasnt supposed to be like this!_

_Zach - B, you sure do know how to silence a room dont you..._

_Caden - Okay, I'll need some explosives, some nails, and... oh crap! she's listening!_

"Caden Hope! whatever it is you're planning to do with those explosives and nails you better stop planning right now! or I swear I will make you grow boobs and leave them there for a week! do you understand" I yelled at his thought, the Cullens all looked between me and my brother confused while the rest of my family just rolled there eyes and smirked, they were used to my reaction to catching Caden plotting one of his pranks. Caden looked horrified at my threat then mumbled "Fine... no explosives, no nails, no planning. Sorry" while his mind was moaning at me "_way to spoil my fun"_.

Emmett was the surprisingly the first one to recover from the shock of my little outburst and asked "Bella, did you just say you would make him grow boobs?" and that set off my familys laughter again I just nodded. Edward just glared at Emmett and said "I hardly think out of everything that has been said in the past few minutes that, the fact Bella has the ability to make a man grow boobs is the most important piece of infromation!"

This time Carlisle spoke again "Bella, would you mind if we asked you a few questions about how all of this happened?" I nodded before saying "But I think its best to wait til the rest of my coven is here, there are some things that Aro, Caius and Marcus will explain better than I can" he nodded his head and then I continued "Mia said they'll be here in a little under half and hour so while we wait how about we introduce ourselves properly" I turned to my family and said "Okay, just give us your name, age, vampire age and power if you have one... we dont need have time for life stories or well... death stories" they all nodded and Jade started us off my families introductions continued for about 10 minutes and then I turned to Carlisle who introduced his family to mine, I didnt pay much attention seeing as I already knew them all, then I remembered I still didnt know the newest addition to the Cullen family... I turned to see her scowling at me, I just raised my eyebrows and said "Do you want me to burn off your hair to match your eyebrowns?" again, my family were on in hysterics with laughter, the Cullens probably think the amount of times we've been rolling around with uncontrollable laughter is strange, but thats just the way me and my family were, and it was fun... I looked at the Cullens to find Rosalie smirking at my threat and Jasper and Alice finding it hard to conceal their amusement too, while Emmett like my family, was in stitches and he choked out "Bella... you... her... eyebrows... LEGEND!" I grinned at him, I really missed Emmett. I waited til my family... and Emmett, had calmed down again before turning to Carlisle and saying "I'm sorry I forgot about her, I wasnt paying attention to the introductions cause I figured I already knew everyone... so who is she?" Esme smiled kindly at me, I had the urge to run up and hug her but that urge was interrupted by Carlisle's answer to my question "Bella, this is Lucy... there was an incident a few months ago and she was changed, she's been with us sinse then." my only response was "Oh" I didnt wanna ask about the "incident" he was refferring to, because I could tell he didnt want to get into it, besides... I can hear the cars coming up the driveway.

I turned to my family with the biggest smile on my face and said "They're here".


	4. Chapter 4

Me and the rest of the family tried to stealthily look out the window to watch as the two cars came to a stop at the end of our drive way. I looked told them to go sit back down with my thoughts and asked the Cullens to stay quiet while I made my way over to the front door just as there was a knock. I smiled and reached out to the handle and pulled the door open quickly and was face to face with my two best friends. Travis and Chris walked in to the house with an mischievious glint in there eyes and as I backed up towards the living room they started circling me, and then they pounced...

"S-s-s-top!... tickeling me d-d-amn it!" I screamed while giggling, they were laughing too and so were my family. I was just about to use my powers to get them to stop when I was interrupted by a loud cough coming from the doorway. We all stood up grinning like theres no tommorow, Travis started "Sorry Aro..." and Chris finished saying "we got carried away".

I ran and hugged Aro, Caius and Marcus enthusiastically and then said "There is an old friend of yours visiting, I'm sure you'll be happy to see him again..." and motioned to Carlisle, who got up and came over to them. I was smiling as the 4 of them greated one another. I was taken completely by surprise when I was knocked to the ground by a small figure grabbing me into a bone crushing hug "Eugh! Jane! You radiate with happiness get away from me!" I said she looked shocked for a minute before realising I was joking and she hugged me again once I stood up when she was done she said pouting "When are you coming home? Volterra is so dull without you" I laughed at her and replied "Jane, you've lived in Volterra for centuries without me and you got along just fine" she smiled as she said "Yes I know that, turns out Volterra has always been dull, only we didnt realise it til you showed up" which cause Aro, Caius and Marcus to laugh shaking there heads at us. I still find it funny how well me and Jane get along now, she hated me at first because her power didnt work on me and she was a little jealous, but I grew on here, like mould.

I turned to my family that were still sitting in the living room and said "Everyone who is not a Cullen, and did not just arrive here from Italy... out" they all pouted which caused me to laugh and then say "fine..." their faces brightened ... "Laurent and Vicky can stay if they want to but the rest of you" I pointed to the stairs while they mumbled complaints.

Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus sat on one of the now vacant white leather sofas and I sat happily between my two best friends. For a few minutes no one seemed to be able to decide where to begin, but they all had alot of questions running through their minds, finally Carlisle decided to break the silence... "So, I notice that there is a significant change to your eyes sinse the last time we met..." he said I grinned, I knew that the fact the Volturi were now "vegetarian" vampires would make him happy.

Aro laughed and said "Ah yes, you can thank young Bella here for that little change... she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be", all of the Cullens eye's turned to me and I just shrugged and smiled innocently then waited for the next question. Alice spoke this time asking "Bella... can you answer our questions now?" I nodded and said "Ask away..."

Emmett got in there with his question first and I could tell he'd been dying to ask sinse my whole "give Caden boobs" comment "So Bella! what are your powers exactly" I laughed at his enthusiasm then answered "Well, I have ALOT of powers, I develop new ones every so often... I'll list my main ones for your, I can control the elements, as Jasper, Alice, Edward and...Lucy" I grinned evilly "saw an example of earlier when I was using my fire power..." Rosalie gasped but I ignored her reaction and continued "as well as that I can also control the weather, I'm telekinetic, I can create shields/force fields, I can alter the appearance of myself and others... I'm sort of a shape shifter too, but I can only change into 3 things, theres an explaination behind that" a look of realisation flashed across Emmetts face and I laughed "yes, Emmett thats how I could make Caden grow boobs... anyway back to the point, I have the same power as Edwards only there is a slight twist to mine, aswell as hearing the thoughts of others I can also speak to people using my thoughts.. Lets see, what else, I can project my memories like you saw earlier with Alice's vision... OH! and no other vampires power can work on me unless I let it and I can protect others from vampire powers to and yes Edward that is why you cant read any of my familys thought, I blocked your power" he looked like he was about to protest but Carlisle silenced him with a look and asked "How is it you are so powerful?" I sighed and turned to Aro pleading with my eyes that he explain so I wouldnt have too, he nodded his head in understanding then turned to the Cullens and began...

"I'm surprised you havent guessed already Carlisle but I will explain anyway as I'm assuming your family wont know about this... many years ago not long after the Volturi were formed infact, there were rumours of a prophecy that had been made by a vampire with powers similar to that of young Alice or Amelia's, we tracked down the vampire and had him tell us of the phophecy, not long after that there were rumours of two more prophecies, one made by a human prophet, another by an elder in a werewolf tribe, like the first prophecy we tracked down those that made it. The first prophecy made by the vampire was about a vampire stronger than any other who would be respected and feared aswell as loved and admired by all who knew who she really was, in this prophecy the girl was given the name The Phoenix." Carlisles eye's widened in realisation at those last words, Aro smiled and continued "the second prophecy, made by the human spoke of a human girl, who was very unique and the prophecy stated that she would become very powerful and she would be a protector of the innocent... in this prophecy she was given the name The Angel. The third prophecy, the one made by werewolfs called her The Guardian and it said that she would end the fued between vampires and werewolves and would protect all that was good an innocent in the world and fight all things evil... we, the Volturi of course reaslised that the three prophecies spoke of the same girl, a girl who was destined to be a vampire, a leader... and that girl is Bella"

There was a stunned silence amongst the Cullens for a while before Carlisle spoke "I always knew Bella was special... but I never imagined... are you sure?"

I smirked knowing what was coming, it was Caius that spoke this time "Yes Carlisle, we are positive... not only to her powers prove it, or the fact that she is friends with werewolves and has already completed many of the things the prophecies predicted, but she has a specific power that proves she is the one... Bella...?"

I got up and ran quickly to my room. Leaving the Cullens as confused as ever... and my family smiling knowing what I was about to do.


	5. Chapter 5

edwards(pov)

I hate to admit this, but I am truly confused right now. This wasnt supposed to happen, when I left Bella was supposed to be safe, to be happy... and when I finally give in and come back to try and win her heart again I find not only that she is a vampire, but that she's a member of the Volturi... and on top of that she's supposed to be this powerful being, an angel. I always knew she was special, she's always been my angel but I never could have predicted this and judging by Alice's thoughts right now, neither could she...

Aro and Caius finished explaining and then my beautiful Bella got up and ran up the stairs, again... I am so confused, and the fact that Jasper is confused and is sending out waves of confusion to us unintentionally is not helping at all but before any of us had the chance to ask why Bella had run off she was back... wearing only a towel. I couldnt stop staring at her, I would have hit Emmett and Jasper for their thoughts right now but I couldnt bring myself to take my eyes off her... I made a mental note to hit them later.

As a human, she was beautiful, perfect. I didnt think there could be anything more beautiful in the universe but here she was smirking at us all, whether because of our thoughts or the looks on our faces I dont know, but she was proving me wrong, there is one thing more beautiful and more perfect than human Bella, and that is vampire Bella.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and staring when my angel started speaking "Okay, so you know how I said I was sort of a shape shifter? but I can only change into three things, well those three things have to do with the prophecy..." she paused and looked at us, waiting for confirmation that we understood, we all nodded and she continued.

"Well you see I can change into a phoenix, just like in the prophecy made by the vampire, and I can change into a wolf, a.k.a the guardian... and the third one is hard to explain..." she turned to Aro again her eyes pleading he shook his head smiling but spoke and took over her explanation "The third prophecy made by the human, the one about the angel... well because of that prophecy Bella can change into, for lack of a better term, an angel... you will understand once she shows you" Bella smiled at him as if to say thank you and then turned back to us, and said "I guess I'll start with the guardian"

My family stared as Bella closed her eyes, for a few seconds nothing happened but then there was a bright glow all over her body and she opened her eyes smiling. My family and I were beyond stunned as we stared at the wolf that was Bella. She was beautiful, even as a wolf... her fur was a brilliant white, almost glowing, she had the same chocolate brown eyes she had when she was human and there was a diamond shape in here fur on here head the same colour as her eyes. She just looked at us for a few seconds before leaping across the room to the sofa she was sitting on with Travis and Christopher and she pounced on them, they started laughing as she licked each of their faces before walking back over to where she stood before. I felt a pang of jealousy towards the two vampires but was distracted from that by Bella's voice in my head, I could hear the same voice in my families thoughts too. "I'll show you the phoenix one next" just as she finished saying this there was a flash of fire where wolf Bella was standing, my whole family gasped the fire moved across the room and stopped on the glass coffee table infront of us, we relaxed when the flames died down and there, perched on the table looking at us with smouldering eyes was Bella's phoenix form. She was by far the most beautiful mythical bird I've ever seen... Okay, so she's the only mythical bird I've ever seen, but she was beautiful, her feathers looked like a mixture of silk and fire, they were mostly red but when she moved slightly the light would shimmer off of her showing the yellow, orange and gold amongst the red... I could stare at her forever and never get bored, but all too soon she flew off the table, swooped town and picked up the towel that had fallen when she changed to a wolf and she flew out the room.

We were all too amazed for words, when she came back into the room in her normal form again, wearing only the towel... I turned to my family and saw Alice open her mouth and close it a few time trying to find words then giving up completely. Bella's obviously noticed this too because she laughed, she'd done that so much too night with her family, I dont think I could ever grow tired of that sound, it was like music... "Well, thats two out of three, I may aswell get the last one over with" she said and I could tell she didnt like to change into this form, if I could find my voice I'd tell her that she doesnt have to do anything if she doesnt want to but I was still speechless, and also very curious now...

She sighed and closed her eyes again, only this time when she glowed, the air around her seemed to glow too and it was like it was swirling around her, it was mesmerizing... I was sad when it stopped, but the sadness only last about half a second when I saw Bella now... She had proved me wrong once again, Aro was right, there was no better word to describe her in this form... She was an angel, and angel Bella was more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, her beauty was almost blinding, I could tell Rosalie would be jealous if only she could form a coherent thought. Angel Bella's hair looked softer than silk, her skin had a glow to it that I couldnt even begin to describe, her eyes were amazing, the colour kept changing slowly, almost too slowly to notice, right now they were the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen, I dont think that shade of blue could exist anywhere other than those perfect eye's...

It feels like I've been looking at her forever, but that still wasnt long enough and far too soon she was gone. It was a strange feeling, when she left the room, I felt empty... and I knew everyone else felt it too.

(Bellas POV)

I really dont like changed into the angel, I know I'm beautiful when I change to that form... but its almost like the beauty is a curse, people lose themselves as they look at me and when I change back they seem lost and sad, I really hated making people feel that way. As I stared at the Cullens I could tell they would be no different. I tuned out all their thoughts except for Edwards, I tried not to look into his eyes but I couldnt help it... he was thinking about the colour of my eyes now, I almost smiled when he was thinking that the shade of blue they were right now was probably unique to my eyes, he was probably right. I let them see me like this anymore so I ran up to my room and quickly changed, then I put my clothes back on and walked down stairs again at human speed.

I smiled as I walked back into the room, they all looked slightly sad but brightened up a bit and I entered the room and my smile got bigger at Edwards thoughts...

_Edward - Her smile could change the day..._

Aro was the first one to recover from the "spell" my angel form seemed to put over people and he looked to Carlisle and said "Now, do you have any doubts as to whether Bella is the one from the prophecies?" Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and shook his head instead, I couldnt help but laugh, had I been human I would have been blushing furiously at the fact I had left the entire Cullen family speechless... my laughter seemed to help bring them back to there senses a bit and they all smiled sheepishly, with the exception or Rosalie and Lucy, Rosalie was looking at me with obvious envy, and to my surprise, I couldnt see the hate in her eyes I was so used to... with Lucy however, the hate was there, her eyes were burning with it and I swear if it was possible she would have literally turned green with jealousy, that thought had me laughing even more.

I gave everyone a few more minutes to recover the use of their voices before asking "So, are you all out of questions or is there anything else you'd like to know?", Alice, Jasper and Carlisle all asked their questions at exactly the same time, I knew I was probably grinning like an idiot right now but I didnt care, I really, really missed the Cullens so much, I realised then that they're my family too, regardless of how they think about me.

Alice asked excitedly "What else has happened to you sinse we left", Jasper said almost too fast for me to catch "Who changed you?" while Carlisle asked "How did you come to be a member of the Volturi?"

I thought for a minute about which question to asnwer first before saying "I could probably show you the answer to those better than I can tell you" they looked thoroughly confused again, I was beginning to like the fact I could confuse them so easily... sweet revenge for the times they confused me when I was human, but I put them out of their misery "I can project my memories remember?" they all looked as if they were embarressed they hadnt realised what I meant right away and a few of them muttered the word "oh".

I took a deep breath out of habbit and prepared for the trip down memory lane that I was so not looking forward to taking, but like I said, I can show them better than I can tell them...


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my angel, she seemed sad about what she was going to have to remember for us. Which caused me to worry, nothing could have happened to her in the last 3 years that was worse than becoming a vampire could it? I felt so guilty at the thought of what might have happened to her in my absense, I should never have left. I felt a wave of calm hit me and gave Jasper a thankful smile before looking back to Bella.

She lifted her hand out infront of her like she had done earlier with Alice's vision and her memories started to play before our eye's like a movie... starting the day I left her, the worst day of my life.

_Bella walked into the woods trying to follow me once I left her... she just kept walking deeper, and deeper into the woods, stumbling occasionally... tears spilling from her eyes, she looked so numb. She stumbled and she fell again, only this time she just lay there curled up on the ground, I could tell hours must have passed because the sky was dark now but there was no sense of time in this memory. There were voices calling out Bella's name but she couldnt seem to find the strength to answer, after a while someone found her, his name was Sam Uley he said and he carried her towards the other voices calling out for her, every so often she would say "He's gone" without realising she had said it out loud..._

_The memory changed, this time it was in Bella's old bedroom, she was lying on her bed, her eyes were red from crying and she looked paler than usual, Charlie and Renee were trying to pack her things, to take her to Phoenix with Renee, she lost it then and got up and started screaming at them that she wasnt going anywhere and throwing her clothes around..._

_It had changed again this time she was sitting at the table in Charlies kitchen pushing the food on her plate about with her fork, Charlie walked in and said "Bella honey, there's been an accident"... she looked up at him her eyes blank and repeated the word addicent softly, he nodded his head slowly, looking like he was going to break down in tears at any second but he found the strength to speak again "Bella, its your mother... she was driving, the car came out of nowhere... she- she's died Bella", Bella's eyes stayed blank for a moment while she processed the information then if possible, she turned even paler and collapsed..._

_I could tell this memory was few months after Renee had died because her hair was longer than it had been before, but one thing that hadnt changed was the blank look in her eyes, she was walking around the kitchen preparing dinner for Charlie, but she didnt even seem to be aware of what she was doing, it was like she was a lifeless puppet and someone else was pulling her strings making her move... there was a knock at the door, she walked slowly to answer it, it was a man in a police uniform, I remember seeing him in Charlies mind, he worked with Charlie... the man hesitated before speaking "Bella, I have some bad news for you, can I come in? I think you better sit down" she just nodded her eyes still void of emotion and led him to the living room and sat down "Bella, I'm so sorry, there was a robbery today, and Charlie was one of the officers called out... he was shot Bella, he didnt make it, Charlie is dead" Bella sat frozen before slowly shaking her head, then she started repeating over and over "no no no no no", "its not true", "he's all I had left", her eyes overflowing with tears and her eyes filled with pain that would break anyones heart to look at..._

_Bella was standing on a cliff, I think it was one of the cliffs in La Push... she was looking out to the ocean and then she started walkin towards the edge, she took each step carefully until her feet were at the very edge, and then I heard a voice, I could tell the voice was in her head... it was my voice, begging her not to do what she was about to, she closed her eye's as a single tear fell down her cheek and she said quietly "I have to, I have nothing left to live for... no one left to live for" my voice was growling at her now and it told her I love her, she smiled at that and then jumped... and she was falling, she was still conscious when she hit the water and my voice was still pleading with her to fight, her only response was to say "goodbye, I love you" with her thoughts and she smiled as she was drowning. Then there was a flash of red in the water and Bella was moving towards the surface of the water..._

_Victoria and Laurent stood over Bella on the beach, they looked at eachother and then Laurent nodded... Victoria leaned down to Bella and Bella said in barely a whisper "are you going to kill me now?" there wasnt any fear in her voice, infact she sounded almost hopeful, Victoria shook her head and smiled sadly before saying "No Bella, I'm going to change you", now Bella's eyes widened in fear and she tried to scream "dont leave me"... Victoria and Laurent looked at eachother again, both looking so sad. Laurent knelt down next to Victoria and took Bella's hand and said "We wont leave you Bella, everythings going to be okay"... Bella looked up and mirrored their sad smile's before whispering "thank you" then it all went black..._

_Bella was a vampire in this memory, she seemed happier, she walked into her house she used to share with Charlie and said "Vicky, Laurent are you guys home?" a cruel voice said from behind her "No darling Isabella, they're not" Bella spun round quickly to see a vampire I didnt recognise before another vampire grabbed her from behind and then it all went black again..._

_Bella was in some sort of dungeon, her eyes were a dark onyx colour... she needed to hunt, and soon. They were voices and footsteps they stopped outside the door to the dungeon, the door opened quickly and two bodies fell in that I recognised immediately as Travis and Christopher, only they were clearly human here and hurt badly... the door slammed closed again and Bella hurried over to them asking if they were okay, they seemed terrified of her as they realised what she was and she reassured them that she wouldnt hurt them..._

_Bella looked so weak in the dungeon, It was obvious a considerable amount of time had passed and she still hadnt hunted her eyes were the darkest shade of black I've ever seen on a vampire and yet the two humans that had been thrown in wtih her in the earlier memory were still alive, she had managed to stay in control and kept her promise not to hurt them, they were asking eachother questions like favourite colours, favourite movies as if to pass the time and distract them from the hell they were in..._

_Travis and Chris were pleading with Bella to change them, she was going to do it, I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew it was the only way to save them, so she did... she bit them both and released them as soon as there was enough venom and not a moment later... her self control could put Carlisle to shame... and then the screaming began..._

_Bella, Travis and Chris all sat in the dungeon still, all of them now vampires and all of them beyond thirsty, when there was that cruel voice again coming from the door "tsk tsk Bella, I'm dissappointed in you... you've been here for two months now and havent fed, I give you two humans to drink and what do you do? you change them instead of ending your own suffering, I must say I admire yourself control but the only way you're going to get out of this hell is if you join me, we're perfect for eachother-" Bella growled interrupting him "Never" she shouted... the voice just laughed and walked away from the door calling back "We'll see Bella, you'll change your mind soon..."..._

_It was in the dungeon again, only this time there seemed to be a commotion coming from somewhere above, they could hear fighting, screaming... and then hurried footsteps coming towards the door... the door was flung open and Victoria and Laurent ran in hugging Bella tightly sighing in relief... Bella asked how they found her, and they said they went to the Volturi for help... she asked if they caught and killed the vampire that was responsible but they shook there heads and said he'd got away..._

_Bella was in a room, she looked happy now, healthy... her eyes were a brilliant topaz colour again. She was looking at the three vampires that were sitting infront of her, Aro, Caius and Marcus... Aro spoke first "Bella, have you made your decision as to whether or not you wish to join our family?" she nodded, still smiling before speaking "Yes, I've decided to accept your offer, but I have a few requests, you can refuse them if you wish but I'd at least like you to consider them"... Marcus spoke this time "We're thrilled at your decision and of course we will listen to your requests..." Bella started explaining her three requests, the first was that her family, Victoria and Laurent be accepted into their coven too, the second was of course about a change in their diet... and her third and last request was that they tried to settle their arguements with the werewolves, and work with them instead of fighting them..._

_Bella was once again in the room facing Aro, Caius and Marcus. Caius stepped forward and said "Bella, we have decided to meet all of your requests..." Bella grinned and threw launched herself at the three stunned Volturi members pulling them all into tight hugs and repeatedly thanking them... when she calmed down they were all smiling at her happily..._

The memories faded away and I looked to see Bella slowly open her eyes, then turning to me and my family waiting for our reactions... I cant believe so much has happened to my Bella, I should have been there to save her from all the pain, to protect her... I will never forgive myself for leaving her even if I live til the end of time... never...

(Bella's POV)

I left out some of the memories I didnt want to share with them yet, just showing them the main points. I didnt want them to feel bad for leaving me, for not being there... its not like it was their fault, I dont blame them, I never have and I never will. Even if they had been there bad stuff would have happened anyway, its the story of my life... like Edward said the night he told me what he was, I'm a magnet for trouble.

I was scared to open my eyes and see their reaction to what I had shown them so I opened them slowly and turned to the Cullens... their expressions ranged from shocked, to sad, to pity and of course there was Edward with his predictable guilt. I blocked all of their thoughts I couldn't bear to hear what was running through their minds right now. I did know that Edward was probably finding some way to blame himself though... I'll have to have a talk with him about that later. I mean sure bad things have happened to me, like losing Renee and Charlie and being kidnapped by a sadistic vampire who had his non-existent heart set on me being his mate but my life has turned out okay... all of those bad things that happened led me to good things, like becoming a vampire, I consider that a good thing even if Edward doesnt, and if I was never kidnapped I wouldnt have met my best friends or joined the Volturi and I wouldnt have the amazing family I have now. I smiled at that before Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

She looked at me her eye's filled with sadness and her voice was too when she said "Charlie... I'm so sorry Bella, so so sorry". I gave her a small smile and said "Its okay Alice, its all okay now".

We all sat in silence for after that, the Cullens taking in everything that happened, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Victoria and Laurent giving them time to do so and me and my two best friends trying the bury the memories that we'd just relived.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure how long we all sat in silence before we were all pulled out of our thoughts by a loud explosion followed by what sounded like bits of metal smashing through windows, furnature and walls. Then there was screams, and laughter. I knew instantly what had happened and counted to three trying to calm myself before yelling in a voice so full of authority it would have had Freddy Kreuger cowering in a corner "ALL OFF YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" the Cullens looked at me wide-eyed in shock, Emmett actually looked a little impressed too. The rest of my family were downstairs standing infront of me within 3 seconds, they know not to test my patience when I use my "nasty voice.  
I looked at them all and had to try my hardest to supress the laughter just waiting to escape, Mia, Jade and Evelyne were looking at the boys with looks that said "I told you so", Adam was trying and failing miserably to stifle his giggles while Caden was looking at his shoes, and Zach was looking back and forth between Caden and Nick, giving Caden a look of pure admiration and trying to keep a straight face while looking at Nick. I closed my eyes taking a few more deep breaths trying to make sure I didnt end up on the floor laughing at Nick. When I opened my eyes it took every ounce of self control I had not to laugh, Nick was scowling at his brother while trying to remove the nails that were lodged in his body and he was covered head to toe in feathers that were stuck on by what smelled like superglue.

I turned to Caden and said still trying to remain calm "Caden... I can honestly say, I cant decide whether to be pissed off or proud" Nick growled at this comment and I grinned. Zach finally deciding it was safe enough for him to praise Caden reached up for a high five saying "Explosives? I like your style" and Caden responded with a proud smile and said "and I like things that go bang" with that everyone started laughing, even the Cullens although I'm pretty sure they didnt fully understand what had happened. After everyone had calmed down Nick who was still scowling at his brother turned to me and asked sweetly "So B, which did you decide, pissed off or proud?" an evil grin spread across my face before I said "Take a look at his chest and see..." everyone's heads snapped in Cadens direction and errupted in laughter again this time even the Cullens got the joke, Caden just look confused before realisation hit and he looked down to see he brand new C cup boobs and he looked at me his eyes wide with horror before running upstairs, which only caused us to laugh more. Emmett managed to choke out in between laughing fits that I was now his idol and Jasper mumbled something about never getting on my bad side.

There was a knock at the door interrupting our amusement. I stopped laughing and smiled at my family before saying "Lily is home" and ran to the door. The instant the door was open a tiny blur jumped into my arms pulling me into a huge hug. She pulled back from the hug giving me a heartbreaking smile and I said to her "Guess who came to visit you all the way from Italy" her eye's lit up and she leapt from my arms faster than a speading bullet and was in the process of hugging Aro, Marcus Caius and Jane and telling them all about what she did that day at her auntie Emily's. Emily and Sam got married not long after I was changed, I loved them like family, I was a bridesmaid at their wedding and when they had their two children, Isobell and Jake, they asked me and Jacob to be god parents, who would have though a werewolf would allow one of his children to be named after a vampire? I love the fact that I could stay friends with the werewolves after I became a vampire, they really were like a second family to me.

I hadnt noticed Sam and Jake were there until Jake was dangling the keys to my bike infront of my eyes. After asking how well behaved Lily had been and telling Jake at least 4 times that I was okay with the whole Cullen situation they had to leave saying they had things to do. I of course read their thoughts and knew that by things to do they meant Emily was cooking dinner, werewolves and their appetites, I rolled my eyes after saying bye then walked back to sit with my family. I sat between Travis and Chris again and Lily jumped up happily to sit on my knee. It took me a few minutes to realised that the Cullens were all staring at me and Lily confused. I hadnt introduced them yet.

I looked at them smiling and said "This..." I hugged Lily closer to me before continuing " is my daughter Lily." Lily smiled sweetly at them all. Esme looked at me happily and asked "How old is she?"... I sighed knowing I may aswell tell them pretty much the whole story to save them asking the questions "She is a 4... a little while after I joined the Volturi we were out hunting a vampire that was causing alot of trouble, when we finally caught up with him I found Lily, she was only a few months old and had been bitten-" most of the Cullens gasped but I continued anyway "- she was screaming and as I was holding her I developted a new power, I have the power to heal, after I healed her I decided to adopt her... Lily is sort of a half vampire, because I healed her before the venom changed her completely but she has vampire traits, like the speed and strength aswell as her human ones, she needs blood every 4 or 5 weeks, I had Mia look into Lily's future and she's saw that when Lily is 17 or 18 the venom still in her system will turn her into a full vampire". When I looked up at the Cullens again Alice was practically bouncing on the spot with the biggest smile on her face "Bella! she is sooo cute! please let me take her shopping? please please plea-" I interrupted her quickly "Alice..." I sighed shaking my head at her and she smiled almost embarressed. Lily chose that moment to start with her own questions "Mommy, is that auntie Ally from your stories?" I laughed and nodded and Emmett and Alice both spoke at the same time Alice asking "What stories?" and Emmett sounding confused "Auntie Ally?"... "Lily prefers real stories to fairytales so I told her about all of you, she likes to call you Auntie Ally" I said looking at Alice I could tell it took almost all her self control not to dance happily around the room at that information. Jasper spoke this time asking "Does she know who all of us are?" I nodded my head and continued "She's seen pictures of all of you, her favourite story when she was little was the one about how Rosalie saved you" Rosalie didnt even try and hide her happiness at that, I liked that Lily had chosen that story as her favourite because I didnt want her growing up thinking that it was only the men that could be the heroes.

We sat there for about an hour talking, the Cullens asking questions about Lily and my life, my family and I answered. Lily yawn and I looked down at her to see her eyes drooping closed and said "Time for bed little one" and she pouted saying "but I'm not sleepy yet" I laughed at her and asked "then why are your eyes closed" she smiled and almost whispered "I'm just blinking slowly" and after that she was fast asleep everyone laughed quietly and I carried her upstairs to her bed.

I went back down stairs to find that Aro, Caius, Marcus and Laurent had all left the room, they would be in their favourite room in the house, the library. The Cullens were all beaming at me as I sat down again. Esme was the first to speak "She's beautiful Bella, thank you for telling her about us". I smiled at her. A few seconds later Caden came down the stairs again frowning... cue the laughter again. He did look rediculous with boobs, he scowled at us all then waited patiently til we stopped laughing before he spoke, well... begged "Pleasepleasepleaseplease! B I'm soooo sorry, I wont hide a bomb filled with nails, superglue and feathers in Nicks room again just pleeeeeeeeease get rid of these-" he looked down at his chest "pleasssssse" his pleading with me started everyone laughing again I managed to choke out "Fine" before losing it completely and relief replaced Cadens sad expression as I changed his body back to normal...

When everyone stopped laughing for what felt like the hundredth time today, not that I'm complaining I looked at my family an mischievious smile on my face and said "Soo, who wants to play a little game?" my familys eyes lit up while the Cullens were once again left confused...

Zach and Caden were practically bouncing in their seats before shouting together "What did you have in mind B?" those two really spend too much time together I thought laughing at their enthusiasm.

The Cullen's were all looking at me waiting for an explanation while my family were all grinning stupidly eagerly waiting to find out which of our crazy games I wanted to play.

"How about…. DODGE BOMB!" I said enthusiastically, in reaction to my words my family all stood up at vampire speed and ran upstairs to get ready while the Cullen's just continued to stare at me, I know its mean… but I really really really was enjoying my new found ability to confuse the hell out of them.

Emmett spoke first saying "Um, Bella… don't you mean dodge ball?" putting extreme emphasis on the word ball. I giggled and answered "No Emmett I don't… regular dodge ball was a bit boring, so we added a little twist…" I hadn't even noticed my family starting to enter the room again until Caden finished my sentence "an explosive twist" he said while he indicated to what him and Zach were holding in their hands.

I didn't think it was possible but I swear the Cullen's turned even paler than they already were, causing my family to grin evilly.

I turned to the Cullen's and asked "So… are you guys in?"

After a few seconds Alice's eyes glazed over and I watched her vision knowing Edward would see it too. When it was over Alice grinned up at me before saying "Oh I am so in!" I laughed as Edward found his voice after the shock of seeing our "game" in Alice's vision and he half choked- half roared "YOU THROW EXPLOSIVES AT EACHOTHER? ARE YOU INSANE?" I nodded while my family were laughing and Emmett, Jasper and Alice seemed to finally join in with their excitement.

Emmett asked grinning "So Bella, what are the rules of dodge bomb?"

I sighed and nodded to Nick to explain the rules, Nick was best at explaining things because he was the "serious" one out of our family.

The Cullen's listened curious and excited, well with the exception of Edward and Lucy. Edward had a scowl on his face, obviously still annoyed at our reckless idea of fun while Lucy just sat pouting on the corner of the couch glaring at me every so often, someone didn't like not being the centre of attention. I smiled at that and listened to my brother explain our game to the Cullen's "So basically, dodge bomb is similar to dodge ball… we have two teams, only instead of balls we use these little bombs Caden made-" the Cullen's looked a bit worried by this so he continued quickly putting their minds at ease "- don't worry, they don't do any serious damage, they just have enough force to knock a vampire a few feet in the air" my family were grinning like idiots as he finished "its basically the last team standing wins".

Evelyn said to me with her thoughts "_B can you please give us thunder without the rain this time, I'm having a good hair day" _I rolled my eyes and nodded while replying with my mind _"You're a vampire, everyday is a good hair day"_ she shrugged and smiled and I took over from Nick explaining "Okay we play in a clearing we made not far from here, it'll only take a few minutes to run there… when we get there we'll sort out the teams" everyone nodded. Carlisle, Esme and Victoria had decided to stay here and went off to join Aro, Caius, Marcus and Laurent in the library while the rest of us set off running to the clearing the Cullen's following our lead.

We made it there in about 2 minutes once everyone had arrived I said "Okay, I think we'll let Mia and Adam choose the teams this time" they grinned at each other while Rosalie spoke "They're playing? You've got to be kidding me, they're just children!"

Mia glared at Rosalie while Adam shouted outraged at being called a child "You do realise that I'm older than you don't you!" she looked like she was about to argue when I stepped in and said "Yes they will be playing, they are just as strong and fast as the rest of us now can we please get on with sorting out the teams" Rosalie crossed her arms across her chest and pouted and Adam gave her a smug grin.

Adam and Mia shouted at the same time so fast that if we weren't vampires we wouldn't have understood "I CHOOSE BELLA!" then they started arguing over whose team I would be on I rolled my eye's before Jasper asked "Why are they both so desperate to get Bella on their team"

Travis answered smiling "because Bella's team always wins, even when she doesn't use her powers she's the fastest and strongest vampire out of all of us, including you guys" he pointed to the Cullen's, Lucy snorted and scowled at me while the rest of them with the exception of Alice looked like they didn't believe it and mumbled things that sounded a lot like "Yeah right" and "as if".

I pouted and said slightly insulted "It's not that hard to believe! Is it because I'm a girl!" I continued my rant making myself angrier by the second "or is it something else? It's my name isn't it! I mean Bella doesn't exactly sound like a name that should be feared-"

My family all groaned but before I could rant anymore Christ put a hand on my shoulder and said "Come on B, do we have to have this discussion again". I glared at the Cullen's before snapping "Fine! But just so you know… if I had a name like _The Terminator _we wouldn't be having this discussion at all…" my family laughed at that and I couldn't stay mad any longer and joined in. What can I say, I hate when people doubt how strong I am… that probably has a lot to do with the Cullen's, when I was human they always thought of me as weak, well things have changed now… I've changed I thought smiling now as we sorted out the times and got ready for the game.

Mia won the argument, so I was on her team now with Travis, Chris, Evelyn, Jasper, Alice and… Edward, but it was either him or Lucy. I had to laugh when she was the last one picked, well, she wasn't actually picked at all, Adams team was just stuck with her. His team was made up of Zach, Caden, Josh, Jade, Nick, Emmett, Rosalie and Lucy. They agreed that Adam's team should get the extra player because Mia got me.

We stood on opposite ends of the clearing, bombs in hand waiting for me to start the thunder that would indicate the start of the game. The members of my family on Adam's team were all grinning at me; every time we played I was always their main target. The Cullen's looked a mixture of excited and anxious, although their minds were eased a bit when Caden decided to demonstrate that the explosives weren't that bad throwing one at Nick who didn't move out of the way fast enough. We all laughed as Nick was knocked back about 5 feet through the air after a loud bang and landed on the ground with a thud, we laughed even harder at the Nick shaped dent that was now imprinted in the ground.

Before starting the game I gave my team instructions using my thoughts. Mia was particularly happy when I told her she would take out Rosalie; I thought it'd be fun to let her prove a point. Alice was beaming at me before my eye's moved to Edward, he looked anxious and his thoughts told me he was worried I'd get hurt. He still saw me as breakable, although I did wonder why he even cared… I ignored that thought and rolled my eyes at him smiling before starting the thunder… I really liked the fact I could control the weather.

The second the first roar of thunder started, there were blurs zooming all across the clearing and a few bangs that blended in with the thunder. At least 3 of those blurs were racing closer to me, but I ignored them and sped off in the direction of my first target… Lucy.

She stopped running as she reached the beginning of the trees that surrounded the clearing, she spun round quickly her eyes darting around taking in the chaos of the game. I could still hear three of the other team chasing me but like Travis said, I am faster than all of them. I grinned at that thought and then my grin widened as the stupid looked on Lucy's face turned to horror and she noticed me racing towards her. She tried to run but not fast enough, I'd pulled the pin out of the small explosive in my hand and launched it at her before she'd even taken the first step. It hit her directly in the chest with a bang and she flew backwards through the air crashing into one of the trees causing it to snap in half as she fell to the ground, the top half of the tree then fell down on top of her before she had a chance to get up. I could barely control my laughter at the annoyed look on her face as she pushed it off her and stormed to the edge of the clearing, to join the rest of the people who were now out.

I sped off giggling, looking for my next victim dodging the bombs easily that Zach, Caden and Emmett were now tossing at me. Before they had time to react I quickly spun around, pulling a pin out of two of my bombs and tossed them at the three vampires chasing me.

They hit their targets at the same time sending Zach and Caden crashing backwards, I laughed again turning quickly running from Emmett, I could've taken him out too without much effort but I was having too much fun messing with him. The stunned look on his face when I spun round was priceless…

The game continued like that for a while, me running taking out members of the other team when I came across one allowing Emmett to continue chasing me trying to hit me with his bombs. Everyone stopped running, to see who was still in the game. I turned to see that on my team only me, Mia, Travis and Alice were still in the game. While on Adams team Josh, Jade and Emmett were left. I laughed when I looked to the side of the clearing where the others stood, Rosalie looked shocked, impressed and pissed off all at the same time, I turned to Mia and she winked at me and I told my three remaining team mates with my thoughts to go after Josh and Jade and leave Emmett to me before the chaos started again.

I was quite proud of myself as I ran at Emmett; he looked terrified and shocked before snapping back to his senses and running from me. Three years ago if you had told me that _Emmett_ could be scared of _me _I would have called you insane.

I chased him around the clearing for a while before I decided to stop messing with him, however fun that was and just put him out. I caught up to him easily and chased him into a corner of the clearing and he spun to face me his back to the trees. His eyes darted everywhere trying to find a way to escape.

I smiled innocently at him and said "Aww, is little Emmett afraid of Big Bad Bella" before pulling the pin out of the bomb in my hand and tossing it at him.

It hit him square on the chest; he was too shocked to move out of the way at all. Because Emmett was bigger than your average vampire the bomb's impact wasn't as impressive but it still knocked him backwards and he fell on his ass with a thud and looked up at me, eye's wide with horror. I was soon on the ground too, rolling around laughing and I heard everyone else erupt in laughter at what had happened too. I was having so much fun chasing Emmett I hadn't noticed we were the only ones left playing and everyone was watching us.

Once I got my laughter under control I went over to Emmett offering him a hand and helped him up.

We walked over to everyone else who were all grinning at me, except Lucy, turns out the game hadn't softened her opinion of me at all. Not that I cared of course, I hated her too. I'm only tolerating her for Edward, if she can make him happy, that's enough to stop me tearing her apart. I grinned back and asked the Cullen's "Did you enjoy the game."

They all spoke at the same time excitedly I only caught some of the words they were saying like "Awesome", "insane", "oh my god", "so much fun" I laughed and they all stopped realising they were all talking at once and Jasper spoke "So this is the kind of thing you and your family do for fun" we all nodded smiling and he continued "That game was insane, but it was the best game I've ever played… next time you're play we are so in"

I stole a glance at Edward to find him staring at me with that look in his eyes again. I really wish I could figure out what emotion that was… I sighed and we all started to run back home.


	8. Chapter 8

After we got back to the house, Emmett and Jasper told Carlisle and Esme all about our game. Not forgetting a single detail. I just sat back and listened happily. My family had all scattered when we got home going to their rooms.

After a while Carlisle decided they should be getting home now, part of me was upset at that, part of me relieved, but at least I knew they weren't going anywhere. Alice assured me they were back in Forks to stay (well as long as they could without the locals getting suspicious, which would be a year or two) and she made me promise to go shopping with her soon, I tried to protest but seriously, Alice's sad doe eye's and pout combination is as powerful as Adam's power of persuasion, so I caved which caused her to jump up and down happily while giving me a bone crushing hug.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and to my surprise even Rosalie hugged me goodbye. Edward stood looking at me for a few minutes as if he was having some sort of argument with himself, he took a step towards me opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lucy "Edward, come on… I really want to get home and change" she said in a whiney voice I'm assuming she meant to be sweet; I had to suppress my smirk at her outfit… which thanks to me was completely ruined. Edward looked annoyed but sighed and turned to leave looking back at me once before getting into his silver Volvo and I swear I felt my heart shatter just a little bit more as he drove away with _her_ looking smugly out of the passengers side window.

Surprising as it is, I really enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's again, sharing my life with them. I hadn't even realised how long they'd been here, they left at about 3am. I was sitting on the roof of the house looking at the sky. Another reason I loved my power to change the weather, I could clear the clouds away so I could see the stars.

I sat there thinking for a while before I heard 2 people coming to sit with me. The three of us were silent for a few minutes before Chris spoke "How're you holding up B?" I answered with my thoughts not trusting my voice "_I'm fine"_ I lied…

Travis put his hand on my shoulder and said "Come on B, we know you better than that." I smiled then sighed before I began "I'm happy they're back. I've really missed them. _All_ of them. I know its stupid, but I still love them and think of them as family even though they don't feel the same… I can't help it, and it's stupid because caring about people who don't care about me will only end up hurting me".

They each held one of my hands and I smiled sadly at them. I'm so lucky to have them. They really are my best friends, no one knows me better than they do. After a while Travis spoke again saying "I think you're wrong you know" I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for him to explain, he continued with a sigh "They do care about you Bella, that's obvious… they rushed over here when they thought you were in danger after Alice's vision and they've spent the whole day asking about your life why would they do that if they didn't love you."

"I hadn't thought about it like that…" I admitted not looking at them; I didn't want them to see the hope in my eye's that what he said might be true.

Chris spoke next hesitating before starting, as if he didn't know if I'd want to hear what he had to say "Bella… _he_ still loves you too-" I opened my mouth to object but he put his finger to my mouth and continued "anyone can see Edward loves you, he could barely take his eyes off you the whole time they were here… and his eyes were filled with love, trust me…" Travis laughed then added "You didn't notice, you were too busy going after Lucy, but when we were playing earlier he got put out because he was too busy watching to make sure you were okay." He rolled his eyes at that. I wanted so much to believe what they were saying was true but I couldn't so instead I argued "He wasn't watching to make sure _I _was okay, he would have been making sure Lucy was okay… she is his girlfriend, and I may be jealous as hell but I'll deal with it because I love him and she makes him happy."

They both sighed in defeat and made their way back inside, I know they don't agree with me but they know they're not going to convince me what they're saying is true.

I started to think what could happen if it was true. What if he did love me… but I pushed those thoughts out of my head quickly before they could hurt me.

I sat on the roof thinking until the sun started to come up, I decided to talk to Edward later today. I want him in my life. Even if it's only as a friend, I hope he will want me as a friend even though I know he doesn't want anything more than that…

(Edwards POV)

As we were leaving to go home I stood watching Bella, part of me wanted to run to her and never let her go again, but another part of me was scared. Would she forgive me for leaving? For lying to her?

I decided to ignore my fear and try and explain to her, if she'd let me. I started towards her about to speak but Lucy interrupted me.

"Edward come on… I really want to get home and change" her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, I saw Bella's eye's flash to Lucy's clothes and it was obvious she was fighting a smile. I have to admit it was funny she was covered in mud and her shirt was torn, Bella was quite impressive earlier. I was shocked when I saw her running toward Lucy while being chased by Emmett, Zach and Caden. I was so worried about her getting hurt I didn't even notice the bomb that was heading straight for me, I felt stupid for worrying so much because she could take care of herself pretty well. Seeing her teasing Emmett like that was the funniest thing I've ever seen, he'll never be allowed to forget that.

I chickened out and turned to leave annoyed at myself for not having the guts to just tell her I love her. I will tell her. I have to.

I need her, the past three years without her have been hell, I'll do whatever I have to, to prove to her how much she means to me. I just don't know what to say yet.

When I got to the car I turned back to get one last look at my beautiful Bella before driving home. Something flickered in her eyes as she watched me leave. Sadness. Pain. My heart broke into a thousand pieces at the look in her eyes. I had caused that, I hate myself for ever hurting her.

I drove home and stormed up to my room ignoring my family. I played the CD I'd made for Bella, putting her lullaby on repeat as I sat there and thought of how to win her back…

(Alice POV)

I am so happy right now. I have my best friend back, my sister and now Edward will be happy again.

I can't believe Bella has a daughter, and she told her about us. I have a niece.

Jaspers arms wrapped around my waist and whispered in my ear "Alice, could you please try and contain your excitement. I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust with your happiness"… I giggled and turned to beam at my husband.

"We're all going hunting… well, except Edward he's moping in his room are you coming with us?" I nodded my head, hopped up to peck him on the cheek and ran off to my closet saying over my shoulder "Just let me change first" he laughed and walked off.

Once I was changed I ran outside and hopped into Emmett's jeep with Rose, Jazz, Emmett and… _Lucy_.

Eugh I hate that we're stuck with her, sometimes I wish Carlisle and Esme weren't so nice. She is always all over Edward. She doesn't seem to get it; she doesn't stand a chance with him. He loves Bella and no one else. I hope she leaves soon…

A wave of calm hit me and I looked to my husband, he was raising his eyebrows obviously wondering what I was angry about. I quickly nodded my head in Lucy's direction and he smiled understanding.

I sighed resting my head on his shoulder as Emmett drove after Carlisle's Mercedes.

I hope Bella and Edward get back together soon so we can all be a proper family. I really like her brothers and sisters, they're so much fun. I hope they like us too.

(Edwards POV)

I heard the rest of the family leave. They were going hunting; I really wasn't in the mood to go with them.

I've been sitting here for hours now. I need to see Bella.

I got up turning off her lullaby; the sun was just coming up. I hope she'll listen.

I went downstairs at human speed, going over in my head what I would say to her. Even though that was probably pointless, I'll forget it all as soon as I see her. I lose the ability to talk when I look at her, was this what she meant when she was human and said I used to dazzle her? I smiled at the thought, grabbing my car keys before pulling the door open.

I took a few steps outside before something slammed into the back of my head, sending me flying towards the ground. I swear if it were possibly, I'd be unconscious.

Something black covered my eyes and I felt myself being dragged across the ground and thrown into the back of what I think was a van and strong hands held me down before the van sped off. I tried to speak and struggle out of the grasp of the vampires holding me down but I was hit over the head again and kicked in the stomach.

The only thought in my head now was Bella… I can't lose her again.

(Alice POV)

We'd been driving for about an hour when I felt myself being pulled into a vision. I gripped Jaspers arm as the images flashed in front of my eyes…

_Edward was walking to his car when a vampire hit him over the head, he fell to the ground. Another vampire came and put a black hood over his head while two others started dragging him into the back of a van, he struggled as the van drove away from our house but they hit him again…_

I was taking deep unnecessary breaths about to tell Jasper what I had seen when I was pulled into a different vision…

_Edward was in a room, it seemed like a basement. I couldn't see them very well but I knew there were at least 5 vampires in the shadows guarding him. He was chained down and looked badly hurt… the door to the basement opened and a woman walked down the steps and stood in front of Edward grinning, she ran a finger down his cheek which he shuddered away from then she spoke "It doesn't have to be this way Edward, you'll come round eventually… I always get what I want" Edward looked up at her and snarled "We will never be together, I made that perfectly clear last time we met" she kept smiling but it seemed forced as she said "have it your way Edward" she snapped her fingers and two of the vampires came out of the shadows and stood at her sides, she said to them never taking her eyes from Edward "he needs a little more… persuasion" and she walked back up the stairs, away from Edwards roars of anger and pain…_

I snapped out of the vision and Jasper calmed me, the car had stopped and Carlisle and Esme were standing next to my door looking at me worried. I tried to find my voice but all I managed to stutter out was "Edward…she has Edward!" they all gasped and Carlisle asked calmly although I could tell he wasn't "Alice, who has Edward."

I growled as I said her name "Amber!"

Emmett and Jasper roared at her name, Rosalie looked shocked and Esme looked like if she could she'd be crying. Lucy just asked "Who is Amber?" I wanted to hit her but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and I turned to face him and explained the vision to him.

When I had explained what I had seen I said "We have to go to Bella." Lucy snorted at that and spat "What does this have to do with _her_ its not like she could help!" this time I did hit her. I'm normally not a violent person but I'm not going to sit and let her speak about Bella like that. I pulled back my fist and slammed it into her jaw knocking her backwards through the window of the jeep. Then I shouted at her "This has everything to do with Bella! She is more a part of this family than you will EVER be!" then I turned to my family who all looked shocked and said "We need to go to Bella, there are too many for us to fight, and she is one of the Volturi now… she can help" they all nodded and we got back into the cars and sped off back towards Forks.


	9. Chapter 9

(Bella's POV)

I had just finished making Lily's breakfast when there was a knock at the door, I shouted for someone else to answer it. I heard voices heading towards the kitchen but didn't look up until they were through the door.

I grinned before running to hug the visitor "Demetri, what are you doing here?" I asked when I was done hugging him. He laughed at my enthusiasm then answered

"I got a call from Mia yesterday saying you would be needing my assistance"

I was confused at this and was just about to call out for her when Mia walked through the door, her eye's full of wisdom… she grinned at Demetri before hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter waiting for me to ask the question she knew was coming.

I sighed and asked her "What do you know that I don't? You do realise it would be easier for you to tell me about your visions before they happen instead of just finding a solution to them and waiting until its too late to stop them" she just smiled and said "Bella, some things are supposed to happen… you know everything happens for a reason and as for Demetri being here, you will find out in a few minutes why you'll be needing his gift" I rolled my eyes at her.

I hated when she got all cryptic about her visions but I know she doesn't let anything happen unless it has to, I know she would have looked to make sure that everything would work out fine before she let the vision come true.

She may be only 10 years old physically, but she is a lot wiser than any of us.

Five minutes later right on cue there were frantic knocks at the door but it burst open before I'd even reached it and all of the Cullen's poured in. Well, almost all of the Cullen's. I felt my dead heart sink as I realised who was missing… Edward.

Alice came running straight up to me and showed me the vision she had in her mind, I felt the fire inside me starting to work its way to the surface again as I watched but I pushed it back.

I hugged Alice and tried to calm her, even though inside I was burning with rage "Alice, Alice calm down… it'll be okay, I'll get him back to you I promise." I said. The vampires that hurt Edward just made this biggest mistake of their existence and they don't even know it yet.

One thought kept going through my mind _I can't lose him again. I WONT lose him again…_

All of the Cullen's were getting hysterical, with the exception of Carlisle who wore a calm mask, but I knew he was just as worried as the rest of them.

I took a deep breath before speaking loudly over all of the Cullen's "Everyone calm down! Take a seat in the living room and we'll figure out what to do." Even though I already knew what we were going to do.

The Cullen's filed into the living room and sat down and a few members of my family followed not knowing what was going on.

All eyes were on me as I spoke "Turns out Mia was right, can you find him for me?" I said looking at Demetri who nodded and the Cullen's looked at me for an explanation "Demetri's gift allows him to find anyone, anywhere in the world… he can use it to find Edward" I paused to make sure they understood before I continued "When Demetri finds him, I'll leave with him, Carlisle and Alice." I finished and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie started to protest. This did not help me control the fire burning inside of me but I stayed calm knowing they just wanted to help their brother. "Please will you just trust me? Having all of you there would just be a distraction, you wouldn't be helping… Carlisle's medical expertise will help and I'll need Alice there to let us know if the situation has changed, Demetri has to come in case they change his location. I promise I will get Edward back to you all-" I could tell I had already got my way but just to ease their worries further I said in a softer voice to Jasper "You saw what I'm capable of in the ally yesterday, I can handle this." He nodded understanding.

I went to change my clothes to distract myself, while we waited for Demetri to find Edward. It won't take him long but a few minutes feels like hours when the love of your existence is in danger and you have to wait before you can go help them.

I put on black skinny jeans and a black tank top and my leather jacket. I always wore outfits like this when I was ready for a fight. When I knew I was going to kill someone. I hated that I had the power to end a life, well, a vampire's life. Although at times like this I didn't mind so much because my powers allowed me to protect people I love.

I didn't realise I had been pacing in my room until there was a knock at the door, I turned to see Lucy standing there… just great, this will help control my temper.

I closed my eyes to make sure I remained calm and asked "What do you want Lucy?" I opened my eyes and looked at her as she spoke "I'm coming with you" she said and before I had a chance to protest she continued "Bella! He is with _me_ now. He will want me there! How would you feel if it was your boyfriend? You would want to go!" it took all my self control not to tear her throat out; her words had hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I knew they were together when I saw them at the movies, when she was resting her head on his shoulder, and her thoughts were practically screaming at me that he was hers now anytime I listened to them yesterday, but that didn't make it hurt any less hearing her say it out loud.

I knew she was right though, he would want to see his girlfriend when we saved him, not his ex girlfriend. The girl he didn't want. The girl he didn't love.

I sighed then snapped at her "Fine! But one word from you the entire way there and I _will_ kill you. Got it?" she nodded grinning while her eyes were filled with triumph and hate.

I heard Demetri call my name from downstairs and I was in the living room again quicker than you could say vampire.

"You found him?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to Carlisle and said "Will you drive?" he nodded his head and him, Demetri, Alice and Lucy followed me out the door.

Alice looked beyond angry when she realised Lucy was following us and spun round and shouted her words dripping with so much hate, I had to smile "Where do you think you're going Lucy! You're not coming!" I went over and put a hand on Alice's shoulder ready to explain when Lucy growled at Alice and shouted back "You can't tell me what to do! I will come if I want to and there's nothing you can do about it bitch!"

That was it, no more Miss nice Bella.

I narrowed my eyes and stormed towards her punching her right in the nose. I heard a loud crack which I assume was her nose breaking and she flew half way across the driveway and slammed into the ground, I was standing over her before she had time to blink and I said in a voice so deadly I almost scared myself.

"If you EVER speak to Alice like that again I will put you through so much pain you will be begging me to kill you!" she looked absolutely terrified, I turned away from her and headed back towards the car. Alice skipped over to me smiling and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back then said pointing over my shoulder "I already said she can come, but don't worry. If I hear her so much as breath she'll be dead" Alice pouted but nodded.

We were taking Emmett's jeep, Carlisle got in the driver's seat and we made Lucy sit in the front with him. I slid in the back with Demetri and Alice and Demetri started giving Carlisle directions.

Once the house was out of sight I spoke "Alice, can you keep checking to see if anything has changed… I'm going to try and talk to Edward with my thoughts"

Alice nodded and Carlisle asked me "You can do that with your power?" I nodded and answered "Yeah, distance isn't really and issue, its not like Edwards power to hear thoughts, it's sort of like making a phone call using my mind. I can contact the person anywhere as long as they're listening" he smiled at me and I rested my head on the window of the jeep and closed my eye's. He better be okay I thought before trying to reach him. _**(A/N – Bella's thoughts will be italic, Edwards will be bold + italic just so you know)**_

"_Edward… Edward can you hear me its Bella. If you can hear me answer me with your thoughts as if you were talking directly to me…"_

I waited a minute getting more worried by the second then I tried again.

"_Edward, please answer me. Let me know you're okay."_

I was starting to panic when I heard his voice, it was faint but I knew it was his. Relief spread throughout my body as he spoke to me…

"_**Bella?"**_

"_Yeah, it's me… are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_**I'll be fine. How can I hear you?"**_

I laughed before I answered. What a liar that boy is. "_Edward you're lying to me, I can tell you're in pain by your voice… and you can hear me because I'm using one of my powers. We're coming to get you… we'll be there soon."_

"_**Who are we? Bella I don't want you putting yourself in danger trying to save me!"**_

I snorted at that. Danger. Pfft, hardly. "_By we I mean myself, Carlisle, Alice, Lucy and Demetri and I'm not in any danger. I'm stronger now remember. So just sit back and let me be Superman this time please?"_

"_**You're enjoying this aren't you?"**_

I smiled at his teasing tone and said "_You bet I am Lois."_

His musical laugh filled my thoughts and then I asked him, being serious again _"Is there anything you can tell us, Alice saw you were in a basement with at least 5 vampires guarding you… do you know if there are any others?"_

"_**There are 4 down here with me now, and I can hear at least 8 voices upstairs… Bella please be careful"**_

"_I will be Edward, now stop worrying about me and keep yourself safe until we get there. I'm going to go tell the others what you just told me. If you need me just talk to me with your thoughts like you're doing now. I'll keep my mind open"_

"_**Okay… Bella-" **_

"_Yeah?"_

"_**It doesn't matter… it can wait."**_

I sighed and opened my eyes to find Demetri, Alice and Lucy staring at me and Carlisle looking at me in the mirror as he drove. I told them everything Edward told me before turning to Demetri and asking "So how long until we get there?" he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them as he answered "Not long, we're nearly there. 15, maybe 20 minutes."

Alice turned to me then and said "What's the plan when we get there?"

I smiled at her and said "Well, we could walk up to the door and ring the doorbell politely before I kick their asses or… I can huff and puff and blow their house down, it'd be fun making an entrance"

Carlisle looked back to me quickly before saying "Be serious Bella, please"

I pouted and said "I was being serious. I could blow their house down if I wanted, I can control the weather and the elements remember" Demetri laughed. Carlisle gave me a stern look so I gave in and said "Fine… here's the plan. I'll put up a shield around you 4. I kick the door down. We get Edward. I toss him behind the shield too… and then I kick their asses and before you say anything. I am serious this time."

Demetri rolled his eyes; I know he was disappointed I wouldn't be letting him fight. The 3 Cullen's looked at me for a few seconds then realised I was serious and we all sat in silence for 10 minutes before I remembered something.

"Who is Amber anyway?" I asked and Carlisle face hardened at the name and Alice growled.

Carlisle answered "We met her and her coven about 2 years ago… she seemed to really like Edward but he wasn't interested, which annoyed her immensely. She wasn't too happy when we left. She wanted Edward to stay; she swore she would get him one day. We never realised she was serious… her coven isn't like ours, they drink humans. They're vicious they don't just kill for blood, they kill for fun" well that eased my conscience a lot; at least I'll be killing vampires that deserve it…


	10. Chapter 10

No one said anything, with the exception of Demetri giving Carlisle the occasional direction. Carlisle made a sharp turn when Demetri pointed to an opening in some trees I never would have noticed if I hadn't been shown. We drove up a bumpy dirt road and a house came into sight, it was about the size of the Cullen's mansion in Forks maybe a bit bigger, the bricks were a muddy red colour and there was ivy climbing up the walls around the doors and windows. The windows all had dark curtains covering them so we couldn't see inside. The car came to a stop and we all got out… I turned to Demetri and asked with my thoughts _"This is the place?"_ he nodded and I glared at the house. I had to resist the urge to hurl a tornado at it. I just had to remind myself that Edward was inside… I could hit it with all the tornados I wanted later, I grinned at that thought. Then turned to face them repeating the plan in their heads and telling them to stay quiet. They nodded then I turned my thoughts to Edward.

"_Edward… Edward we're here. We're outside the house now. Don't do anything stupid just wait until we get to you okay?" _I called out to him in my mind.

He waited a few seconds before answering, which made me anxious. _**"Okay Bella. But I don't want you to do anything stupid either."**_

I had to suppress a laugh and said _"You cant see me right now but I'm rolling my eyes at that comment, I'll be fine, now be a good damsel in distress and sit tight until I get there Lois"_

He laughed at that and I turned and nodded to the other letting them know we're going in now. I created a shield around them that would keep them protected from any vampire powers as well as stopping vampires getting near them. I also added an extra layer of protection to the shield that would prevent them leaving it, protecting them from themselves. I smiled and started walking up towards the door, with them following closely behind.

Walking up to the house I had every intention of just blasting the door off its hinges and killing every vampire that stood in my way, but as I reached the door I took a deep unnecessary breath and changed my mind.

I could feel the eye's on my back anxiously waiting to see what I was going to do. They were probably surprised as I was when I just reached out my hand and knocked on the door. I heard voices muttering inside too low for me to understand then footsteps coming towards the door.

The door was pulled open by a vampire about 6ft2, with jet black short hair and blood red eyes. His eyes drifted over my body and a sleazy grin was plastered on his face as he asked "Hello, I'm Drew. May I ask what a pretty thing like you is doing all the way out here?" the fire inside me was raging again. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off but somehow I managed to answer sweetly "I was looking for someone, I believe her name is Amber" the grin on his face faltered for a second before he stepped aside and motioned for us to come in. I turned to the Cullen's and Demetri and nodded to them letting them know I knew what I was doing. We all stepped inside, and Drew closed the door before leaving to get Amber…

This should be fun I thought to myself, I knew I was pretty much making this plan up as I went along.

There were 10 vampires sitting on sofas in the open plan living room, all staring at us.

Drew was back in a few seconds followed by another vampire. She was a few inches taller than me with long auburn hair; her eyes were almost the same shade as her hair. She would have been beautiful if I didn't know she was ugly on the inside, I smiled at that as she walked towards us. Her eye's flickered from me to the Cullen's. I knew instantly she recognised Alice and Carlisle. Her eyes turned black and she said in a forced calm voice "Carlisle, may I ask what you're doing here at my house?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before I spoke in the same fake sweet voice I had used on Drew "He is here, because you have his son here… and we want him back" she threw back her head and laughed at that, I read her thoughts and knew that she planned to kill us if we tried to get Edward back. I grinned at the thought of her trying to kill us, like she could.

When she spoke this time her voice was filled with amusement "I don't think Edward will be going anywhere… he will be staying with _me_ and if any of you value your lives you will leave and forget he ever existed" Alice growled behind me.

It was my turn to speak now "You see _Amber-"_ I spoke her name as if it were poison "that isn't going to work for us, and if any of you value your lives. You will let Edward go." I had to suppress a laugh when saying this. One because I knew she would never go along with that and I was just saying it to mess with her a bit and two because I had absolutely no intention of letting her live.

She growled at my threat and nodded to the vampires in the living room who walked towards us and crouched ready to pounce. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at them innocently. I had to stifle a laugh at the confused looks that flickered across their faces at my reaction before they lunged at us.

I waited until they were about a foot away from me before grinning and sending them all crashing across the room. Some of them slammed into the walls, others smashed against the furniture. I turned back to Amber who looked shocked and angry. I gave her the same innocent smile I gave the other vampires and said "I didn't introduce myself did I? How rude of me… I'm Bella Volturi." Her eyes bulged at the last word I spoke and I laughed before continuing "Yeah, you might want to make sure that people don't have friends in high places before you kidnap them" the other vampires were getting up again and went over to Amber crouching defensively in front of her facing me. As if that would help them. Or her.

She spoke angrily although I could hear the fear and doubt behind her words "You think you five could take on all the vampires in this coven? There are over 21 of us in this house" she tried to laugh as she said the last part but it was shaky and very unconvincing.

I smiled and answered her "Well of course not silly, the five of us won't be fighting you" she grinned triumphantly at that… idiot… I continued "_I_ will be fighting you, they are just here to observe" I said pointing over my shoulder.

She did laugh this time. Which made me want to laugh, does she have no sense of self preservation at all?

I decided to taunt her a bit more; I really don't like to be the first one to start the fight. She seems a bit too sure of herself I bet if I provoked her enough she would be stupid enough to attack me.

I smiled at her again once she finished laughing and then said "So, why don't you be a good little vampire and go fetch Edward for me." This should be fun… she growled, and then ordered her guards to kill the Cullen's before she lunged at me. I laughed as I heard the vampires collide with my force field and were tossed across the room again as it repelled them. I moved out of the way at the last second and she fell to the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it" I giggled. She lunged at me again, this time I didn't move I just slammed her against the wall as she tried to hit me.

I heard Edwards voice in my head now thick with worry…

"_**Bella! Bella! What the hell is going on up there…? Is everyone okay?"**_

I rolled my eyes and side stepped Amber's next attack before answering him_ "Yes Edward, we're all fine… you worry too much, I have a question for you though, how opposed are you to me killing Amber?"_

He sighed with relief and answered me _**"The only objections I have to you killing her is the fact I wouldn't get the pleasure of doing it myself…"**_

I smiled and let my attention drift back to the fight; the rest of her coven had come and join in. I almost fell to the floor laughing when I saw that they were all still trying to hurl themselves at the force field I'd put round the Cullen's and Demetri. Alice looked like she was close to the same reaction but her eyes flickered to mine and she looked worried.

I decided I'd dragged this on long enough. I sighed as Amber and Drew started circling me ready to attack again. I held up my hand and fire shot out of it directly at Amber. Drew gasped and the rest of the vampires stopped fighting and watched, shocked as their leader, literally crashed and burned.

I turned away from the purple haze that was left of Amber and lifted the other vampires in the air with my mind and clustered them together in the middle of the room before dropping them all and putting a shield up around them that would hold them there.

I asked Demetri where the basement is with my thoughts and he pointed to a door at the end of the hall "through there" he said I smiled at the obvious admiration in his voice. I ran in the direction he pointed and indicated for them to follow me.

I opened the door and ran down the stairs and felt the anger towards Amber burn up inside of me again at what I saw. I wanted to bring her back from the dead just so I could kill her again.

Edward was chained up; deep cuts all over his body oozing venom, and bite marks all over his arms. I gasped and ran towards him and he looked up to my eyes and smiled.

I smiled back and said "How're you doing Lois?" trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked. He laughed and said "I'm fine now that you're here Superman".

Carlisle knelt down beside me checking over Edwards wounds and said "Alice could you go get my bag from the car" she went to leave but I stopped her "Alice, its okay he wont need it"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me and looked like he was about to protest but I smiled at him and said "Just watch"

I turned back to Edward and took the chains off of him. I rested my hand gently on his chest and smiled at him. I heard Alice and Lucy gasp as my hand started to glow.

The glow from my hand spread out slowly across Edwards's body, making it look like the moon was shining directly on him. The cuts and bite marks closed up and faded completely, the only evidence they were ever there was the venom that had leaked from them. I turned my head back to Carlisle and said "I can heal people remember, I told you how I healed Lily." He nodded smiling now and I turned back to Edward and looked into his eyes and asked "All better now?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile and nodded. His eyes were filled with that emotion again… I thought I recognised it for a second. Love? But that thought was pushed out of my head instantly when Lucy spoke "Oh my god Edward I was sooo worried".

I resisted the urge to growl at her and stood up walking back upstairs. I knew everyone was following me so I didn't look back.

I sighed when I got to the living room. It was completely trashed and the vampires now huddled in the middle of the room trapped by my force field were all either glaring at me, cowering away from me, or looking at me with awe.

I turned to Carlisle and asked "any ideas on what to do with these idiots" he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. I laughed at that. For as long as I've known Carlisle he's always been the one who had a solution to every problem and now he was speechless. I turned my head and asked "Edward?" and he shook his head.

Great. Now I have to decide what to do with 20 annoying vampires. I groaned and stepped forward. It would be easier just killing them all but I'm not a monster; I'll only do that if I have to. I knew from their thoughts that they werent all bad, some of them were just forced to be here by Amber, just like she tried to do to Edward.

I walked towards them and spoke "You have two choices. You can do exactly as I tell you and live, or you can try and fight me in which case I will kill you, got that?" they all nodded, a few of them mumbled yes so I continued "I will let you go, if and only if you do these two things. First thing is you will change your diet, you will hunt animals instead of humans…" by the looks on their faces I'm sure they would have protested if they didn't fear me so much "and second, you will tell every vampire you meet what happens to people that mess with someone I care about" I let the force field down and allowed them to see it fade before asking "Okay, now make your choice" they all stood still "seeing as none of you are trying to run or attack us, I'm assuming you choose to live."

They all nodded and I turned to leave. When I got to the door I turned around one more time, and almost laughed as the relief on their faces turned to terror and I said in my "nasty voice" as my family call it "If I find out any of you haven't stuck to these rules I will hunt you down and kill you and believe me I WILL find out. Do you all understand?" they all nodded furiously looking terrified.

I smiled and walked out towards the jeep, Demetri and the Cullen's following me.

I hopped into the backseat and Edward slid in next to me at vampires speed. Followed by Demetri who was rolling his eyes at Edward, smirking. I realised there were 6 of us and only 5 seats so I said "Alice, would you mind sitting on my knee?" she grinned at me and hopped up onto my knee and she said "I get the best seat in the car" making everyone laugh, except Lucy who was pouting furiously and glaring at me. Someone obviously didn't like the seating arrangements I thought and glanced at Edward in the seat beside me, to find him staring.

Alice talked the whole car ride home, asking me more questions about my life that she didn't get the chance to ask the day before. I could feel Edward staring at me the whole time. I stole glances at him every so often but looked away quickly every time my eyes met his. Thank God I can't blush anymore…

The sun was starting to set as we arrived back in Forks. As Carlisle pulled the car into my driveway, all of my family and the rest of the Cullen's rushed out the door. I sighed rolling my eyes at the looks of worry on their faces.

As soon as the car came to a stop Alice had jumped out of the door and threw herself into Jaspers arms and Demetri made a quick exit not wanting to get caught up in the whole hugging reunion that was about to happen.

I was about to get out of the car when Edward grabbed my hand, I turned to look at him, he opened his mouth to speak but Esme, Emmett and Rosalie came rushing to the car door and pulled him out at the same time Lily jumped into the jeep and onto my knee pulling me into a hug and my family rushed over to my side of the car to make sure I was okay. I groaned and they all laughed and Caden said "Come on B, you're our sister we obligated to worry about you."

Everyone assembled in the living room just like we had the day before. I just sat playing with Lily's hair allowing Carlisle to fill everyone in on what happened. As he finished explaining, Alice turned to me and said "Bella, I don't think anyone will be doubting your ability to kick ass anytime soon, so you wont have to change your name to terminator after all" everyone laughed and I said "Yeah if those vampires weren't already dead I'm pretty sure they would have died of fear."

After about an hour Lily started yawning and I said "Time for bed sweetheart" and she smiled not protesting like last night and said "Okay Mommy, but I want Auntie Ally and Edward to come tuck me in too" I turned my head to look at Edward and Alice. Alice was jumping up and down happily with a big grin on her face and Edward looked shocked for a minute before smiling my favourite smile and nodding.

I picked Lily up and carried her upstairs to her room. Edward and Alice at my sides. After I help her put her pyjamas on she hopped up onto her bed and lay her head on her pillow as I tucked her in. She raised her arms for a hug and I kissed her forehead whispering "Sweet dreams my little angel" before getting up to let Alice and Edward say goodnight.

After they both hugged and kissed her she drifted off to sleep and Alice turned to look from me to Edward and smiled before running back downstairs.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and was about to follow her when Edward spoke.

"Bella can we talk… please?" his tone was so desperate, as if he was scared I wouldn't want to talk to him, I turned and smiled saying "Of course… but not here" I indicated to sleeping Lily. He nodded his head and I walked indicating him to follow me. We walked in silence until we reached the attic (which had been converted to a games room by Caden, Zach, Nick and Josh) I walked over to the window when Edward raised his eyebrows at me and asked "Where are we going?" I smiled and answered as if it was obvious "We're going to the roof, I like to go there to think… don't worry, I wont push you off, although its not like it would hurt much" he laughed and followed me as I sprung out of the open window and walked to the highest part of the roof. We sat down and I cleared the sky and looked at the stars while waiting for him to start.

After I few minutes I turned my head to the side to see him watching me. I decided to break the silence seeing as it didn't seem like he was going to any time soon "So what did you want to talk about?" he hesitated for a moment before starting "Bella… I am so sorry, for everything-" I put a finger to his mouth; I had to stop him before he started doing the Edward thing, blaming himself for everything.

I'm sure if he could he'd find a way to blame himself for the poverty in Africa.

I shook my head saying "Edward, I'm not mad at you for anything. I understand why you left; you can't help how you feel. Any bad things that happened to me when you left were not your fault, bad things happen to me all the time, I'm a trouble magnet remember. It wasn't your job to protect me. I love you and I always will. I just want you to be happy, I'm glad you've got Lucy now, I couldn't make you happy, so I'm not mad you've found someone who can" I was rambling and it all came out in a rush, kind of like taking a band aid off, it hurts to do it but if you do it quickly you feel better once its over. I looked up into his eyes as he processed everything I just said, it took him a few minutes to take it all in and I waited patiently.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, me and Lucy?" he said sounding confused, I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Bella, I love you. You are and always will be the only person I've ever given my heart to. It's yours for eternity. There is nothing between me and Lucy, what made you think there was?"

I opened and closed my mouth about 10 times unable to make my voice work. He wasn't with Lucy? He loved me? I tried to speak again but failed miserably. I just ended up smiling at him stupidly while his words replayed in a loop in my head. He smiled back at me and my heart melted. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed as he put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

We sat like that for a while before I trusted my voice enough to work. "So Lucy isn't your girlfriend?" he snorted a laugh at that before responding "No, she never has been and never will be, again, what made you think she was?" I held out my hand and projected the conversation I'd had with Lucy in my room earlier. He stiffened and I turned my head to look at him, his eyes were pitch black with rage as he said "I can't believe she lied! Why would she do that! And why did you believe her?" I shrugged and answered "Well when I saw you at the cinema she had her head on your shoulder, and it looked like you were together… I just assumed, and then when she said told me that it made sense. And as for why would she do that, its blatantly obvious that she wants you Edward, I cant say I blame her" I said grinning at him as he looked back at me his eyes faded back to a beautiful topaz colour and he said softly "So that's what you meant when you said _go get your girl_ while we were in the ally." I nodded and he said "Silly Bella. You are the only woman I've ever loved; my life is nothing without you. I've been miserable over the last three years without you. I'm sorry I lied and said I didn't want you, and I'm sorry I left you. It is the biggest mistake I have ever made and I'll spend the rest of my existence proving that to you if you'll give me another chance."

I felt all the pieces of my broken heart fall back together like a jigsaw puzzle as he spoke. I felt complete, whole again. I would have sworn this was a dream except for the fact I can't sleep anymore.

I was grinning like an idiot at him, before realising he was waiting for my reaction to his words, to see if he was forgiven… like he even had to ask.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. I felt him smile as our lips collided. I knotted my fingers through his hair pulling myself closer to him and realising I wasn't breakable anymore he let me.

This was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, I thought Edward was a good kisser when I was human, but now there were no limits because he didn't have to worry about my safety it was even better. This kiss was filled with so much love and passion it would have put Romeo and Juliet to shame.

We both pulled back gasping for air that neither of us needed smiling at each other and he said "So I'm forgiven then" I rolled my eyes at him saying "as far as I'm concerned there was nothing to forgive, I already told you I was never mad at you" He looked beyond happy at my words, I'm so glad my heart doesn't beat anymore. I swear that look would have caused it to explode from beating so fast.

A mischievous grin spread across my face, which of course he noticed and asked "Why are you grinning like that?" and I looked up at him and said "I may not be mad at you… but Lucy, I think I might just grow her eyebrows back so I can burn them off again" he laughed at that and pulled my lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11

We stayed up there until the sunrise and I sighed saying "We should probably go inside now… Lily will be up soon and I'm not sure Alice can contain her excitement any longer" I had tuned into my families thoughts earlier and found out Alice had, had a vision of this before it happened. Of us being together again.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at that though.

Edward stood and took both my hands helping me to my feet and we made our way back inside.

We walked holding hands; I had forgotten how good it felt to hold his hand. Mine fit his perfectly like 2 puzzle pieces. I smiled and stopped outside Lily's door. Then realisation hit me and my smile faded.

It wasn't just about me and Edward anymore. It was about Lily. She was the most important thing to me now. I love Edward but I'm a mother first. That has to come before anything else.

Edward lifted my chin gently so my eyes met his and he asked "What are you thinking? You look sad…"

"Edward… this isn't just about us anymore, I have a daughter now and Lily is my main priority, she has to come first…" he put his finger on my lips to stop me continuing and he smiled at me and said "Bella, I love you… and I want to help raise Lily with you if you'll let me-" I didn't give him a chance to finish before I jumped up into his arms and was kissing him again. He was grinning as I pulled back and he asked "So is that a yes then?" I nodded my head.

He let go of all of me, except one hand and we continued walking back down to the living room where I knew Alice was about ready to explode with happiness and excitement.

I felt so nervous as we walked down the stairs towards our families, but it was a good kind of nervous. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled at him.

What I saw when I walked into the living room made my heart soar. My two families seemed to have come together to form one and they were talking and laughing happily. My two families had become one family, Edward seemed to notice this too and smiled my favourite smile pulling me over to a chair and sitting me on his lap.

Slowly everyone seemed to notice we had entered the room and all eyes turned to us.

Travis and Chris spoke at the same time both saying "It's about time." While their thoughts were saying I told you so.

The Cullen's were beaming at us; I would have blushed if I could. Everyone else was smiling too… well everyone, except Lucy. She was glaring at me like usual, only the look of hate and jealousy on her face beat all of her previous glares put together. I decided against the idea I had to set her hair on fire right then, instead I smiled at her sweetly before snuggling closer to Edward and kissing him.

When I looked back at her it took everything I had not to start laughing, if she were a cartoon, steam would be exploding out of her ears ferociously and her face would be crimson with anger.

Caden spoke to me using his thoughts and I turned to face him as he said "_just so you know B, if he hurts you again I will kick his ass" _I rolled my eyes at him grinning and then laughed at Edwards confused expression.

We all sat there talking like one big family until a familiar voice entered my head telling me what she'd like for breakfast today. I stood up and the look on Edwards face was so cute, he was like a sad puppy. I smiled and said "Lily is awake, she wants toast for breakfast today" he started to ask how I knew but I raised my eyebrows and he remembered my power. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen with me.

He sat in a chair watching as I made Lily's breakfast asking a question every so often.

"What was her first word?" I laughed as I remembered before answering "bang"; he raised his eyebrows at that "bang?" I laughed again and explained "Yes, her first word was bang, thanks to her uncle Caden and his obsession with explosives. Aro, Caius and Marcus found it particularly funny when I'd bring here to some of our meetings and she'd say the word bang over and over again giggling" he laughed and then got a sad smile on his face and he whispered "I wish I had been there" I was about to try and tell him its okay when his face brightened up again and he asked "What's her favourite movie?" I was about to answer when the little princess herself walked in smiling as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and she said "Morning Mommy" and came over and hugged my legs. I picked her up and sat her down in the chair next to Edwards then put her breakfast down in front of her. I sat down too, just watching Edward watch her. I could tell he loved her already. When she was finished her breakfast I said to her "Lily, Edward was wondering what your favourite movie is?" he looked embarrassed for a second before curiosity got the best of him and he smiled at Lily. She was grinning as she said with a nod "Ice Age" he said he's never seen it before and asked her what it was about and she started to explain it before getting so excited she just grabbed his hand and dragged him with impressive force out of the kitchen. I laughed at the look of horror on his face and he asked "Lily where are we going." And she said as if it was obvious, without letting go of his hand "We're going to watch Ice Age silly". We both laughed and followed my… no _our _daughter to the second living room. I sat on the sofa facing the TV and Edward sat down next to me. Lily put on the movie and then jumped up and sat on Edwards's knee happily waiting for the movie to start.

As the movie was starting Alice, Esme, Jade, Evelyn, Nick and Rosalie all came in and sat down to watch the movie with us. Well, Jade, Nick and Evelyn watched the movie. Alice, Esme and even Rosalie, just looked at me, Lily and Edward smiling. Seeing how the three of us looked sitting there together in their thoughts made me smile so much, that if I were still human I'm pretty sure my face would be in agony.

We looked like a proper family. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and he put his arm around me and Lily.

As the movie started I thought to myself, _so this is what it feels like to have your life be perfect_…

Over the last month I've been happier than I ever thought possible. The Cullen's spent all their free time at my house, with the exception of Lucy, who Alice tells me spends her time sulking in her room.

Emmett got along really well with Zach and Caden, although that meant a lot more explosions around the house than normal with 3 prank plotting vampires around instead of one.

Jasper was always having discussions or debates with Nick and Josh about subjects that to be perfectly honest, could bore even a history teacher to tears.

Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic that Jade, Jane, Vicky and Evelyn loved to shop as much as they did and had gone on at least 10 unnecessary shopping sprees this month, most of the things they bought were for Lily, when I protested Alice and Rosalie would simply pout and say they had never had a nice before and it was their duty as aunts to spoil her.

Esme loved spending time with Adam, Mia and Lily. Even though Adam and Mia were only children physically she loved to be a mother to them, and they didn't object either.

Carlisle spent his time talking with Aro, Caius, Marcus and Laurent whenever he wasn't at the hospital.

And then there was Edward, who spent almost every waking minute with me and Lily, and considering he's a vampire and doesn't sleep that is a lot of time. I wouldn't have it any other way though, Lily absolutely loved Edward, she makes her mind up about people quickly. He had me show him every photo and home video I had of Lily then asked me to project memories I had of her, like the first time she spoke, when she learned to walk and I loved sharing them with him.

Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane all went home to Italy yesterday. Although they didn't leave until they made everyone promise to come visit soon.

I loved that my two families had sort of melted into one; I can't believe how lucky I am.

(Edwards POV)

"Alice please just put me out of my misery and tell me" I begged my sister for about the hundredth time today.

She laughed and answered "Nope, my lips are sealed… you'll just have to wait and find out her answer the way all other men in your situation have to"

I scowled at her before I got another idea.

I grinned and walked towards the door but she was in front of me before I could blink "Changed your mind?" I asked but she just rolled her eyes and said "No of course not, I just wanted to tell you that Mia wont tell you Bella's answer either so it will be a wasted journey" I groaned before walking over to the sofa and falling onto it muttering "What is the point in having two future seeing vampires in the family if they wont share what they see" Alice just giggled as she skipped off happily to her room.

(Bella's POV)

I watched out the window as Edwards Volvo pulled up outside. I pulled the front door open before his hand even reached the handle and jumped into his arms. After a few minutes I stopped kissing him and laughed at Cadens voice in my head telling us to get a room.

Edward was smiling my favourite smile and I said happily "Hello you" before pecking him on the lips again "I missed you" I pouted.

He laughed pulling me over to the sofa and sitting me on his lap and said "I was only gone for an hour… but I missed you too" Caden groaned and left the room causing me and Edward to laugh.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme have stolen Lily for the day so what do you want to do?" I asked.

He seemed amused by that, like he knew something I didn't but he tried to hide it.

I was about to ask what it was but he said "Lets go to our meadow" and I forgot to ask.

He insisted on me carrying me on his back like he used to, even though I ran just as fast as he did now. In fact I could run faster than him but I gave in. I did enjoy it now that I was a vampire and didn't have to be afraid of him hitting trees or getting sick.

When we got there we just lay in the grass looking at the sky, I pointed to a cloud and said "Aww that one looks like a heart" he looked in the direction I pointed and smiled at me saying "You're right it does"…

I giggled at the fact he didn't seem to notice that clouds didn't just form perfect heart shapes, but I decided to play some more and pointed to the sky again and said "Hey! Look now it's a heart with the letter E in it" once again he looked were I pointed and he looked confused for a minute before remembering my powers.

He rolled on top of me and started tickling me for a minute then stopped and looked down into my eyes.

I'm sure I had a goofy smile on my face but I didn't care. He kissed me then stood up. I pouted that he'd gotten up. He laughed and held out his hands for me to get up too.

When I stood up he said looking extremely nervous "There is something I wanted to ask you…" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at him then waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and I swear I would have passed out from shock if it were possible at what he did next.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee then looked up at me and said "Bella will you marry me?"

I'm positive I was doing a damn good impression of a gold fish as I tried to talk but no sound would come out of my mouth so my mouth just kept opening and closing over and over again. He looked so nervous and worried after a few minutes of this but my brain just wouldn't do as it was told and make the words come out of my mouth.

So I did the first thing I could think of and then pointed to the sky…

(Edwards POV)

"Bella will you marry me?" I asked.

She was speechless and I couldn't tell whether that was a good or a bad thing yet. I was starting to worry even more as she kept opening and closing her mouth as if trying to talk.

A few minutes passed, every second of it was like torture.

Then she pointed to the sky, I was confused at first then looked up. There in the sky was my answer. She had used her powers to spell out the word _yes_ in the clouds. My eyes snapped back to her, she was smiling now I just picked her up and spun her round kissing her.

It felt like my heart was going to burst with happiness.

(Bella's POV)

You could hit me with a nuclear bomb right now and I still wouldn't be able to stop smiling. I used to think marriage wasn't for me but over the last three years I realised that, I only really thought that because of Renee and Charlie.

I worried what they would think and what other people would think if I got married young and I was scared that if I got married it wouldn't last, like with my parents.

Edward stopped spinning me and put me back on my feet then opened the box that he was still holding.

He slid the ring on my finger and I smiled happily at him speaking for the first time in what felt like forever, when in fact it was only minutes. "I love you" I said.

I've never seen him look so happy as he said "I love you too" and he kissed me again.

When we broke apart I smiled at him at said "Lets go tell Lily before Alice gets there first" and I started walking towards the edge of the meadow, he caught up with me slipping his arms around my waist and whispered in me ear "let me carry you again"

I turned to face him before grinning evilly and said "Not a chance… I'll race you!" I had started running before he could protest; I let him catch up with me and glanced at him. He was laughing. Then I went faster reaching the house a few minutes before him.

I was sitting on the couch pretending to read a magazine when he came though the door and I looked up saying "what took you so long?" he laughed and sat down next to me pulling me closer to him.

We sat there and waited until Alice, Rosalie and Esme brought Lily home. Alice was practically bouncing on the spot about to burst with excitement when she came through the door. Of course she had already seen this. I rolled my eyes at her and scooped Lily up saying to her "Sweetie, Mommy and Edward want to talk to you about something" she nodded her head smiling.

I carried her to the other living room and Edward followed we all sat down and Edward looked at me and I nodded for him to start.

(Edwards POV)

This made me almost as nervous as asking Bella. If Lily wasn't happy about us getting married then we wouldn't go through with it… I looked to Bella and she nodded for me to begin.

I took a deep breath and said "Lily, what would you think if your Mommy and I got married?" she looked at me then at Bella, then she paused as if considering it. I almost sighed in relief as her face broke into a huge smile and she said with a nod "I'd like that lots!" Bella was grinning at me happily and I knew my expression was mirroring hers.

Then Lily's smile faded and she stared into space as if she was concentrating really hard on something. I was worried she'd changed her mind and Bella obviously was too as she said "Lily sweetie what's wrong?"

Lily looked at me and said "Do I call you Daddy now or Edward?" I almost laughed as relief washed over my entire body; Bella did laugh then looked at me waiting for my answer. I didn't want Lily to do anything she didn't want to do so I said "You can call me whichever one you want" her eyes sparkled as she said "Okay".

She hopped off of Bella's knee and asked excitedly "Can I go tell Auntie Ally and auntie Rosey?" I looked at Bella and then we both looked back to Lily and nodded and she raced happily out of the room.

We walked after her and when we got to the living room the whole family was sitting there and Lily said "Mommy and Daddy are getting married"

It felt like my dead heart jumped excitedly as she said the words.


End file.
